Sweet Child of Mine
by PrimeSidesXX
Summary: They hadn't planned on it happening… by all accounts it shouldn't have been possible, but the small spark in his black hands told them that the impossible had just happened.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sweet Child of Mine

Author: Leslie

Pairing: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, mentions of Prowl/Jazz and Bluestreak/Smokescreen

Rating: R

Warnings: Heh… robosex… au…

Disclaimer: Not mine, well, except for the OC that'll be introduced later on. Everything else belongs to Hasbro or Michael Bay.

Summary: They hadn't planned on it happening… by all accounts it shouldn't have been possible, but the small spark in his black hands told them that the impossible had just happened.

Sunstreaker had been gone for six months… six long months in which Sideswipe had been alone at the Autobot base. Well, not really alone but without his twin, he might as well have been. Sunstreaker had been sent out along with the newly re-instated Jazz, and the newly arrived Wheeljack, Red Alert, Bluestreak and Smokescreen to Athens, Greece on a mission to stop Decepticon forces from setting up a new base and harming more innocent humans.

Today, though… today Sunstreaker would be returning and Sideswipe had spent all morning waiting for him. Prowl was pacing just outside the entrance of the base and Sideswipe smiled. Prowl had been deprived of his own bondmate for six months and Sideswipe knew the sub commander would be happy to have Jazz back home once again. Sideswipe looked out past the older mech and saw a cloud of dust approaching. He grinned and walked outside. Prowl turned to see him and smiled as well.

"Guess the wait's over, eh Prowl?" Sideswipe said to him. Prowl nodded and turned back to watch the others return.

"Don't get into any trouble tonight," Prowl told him after a moment of silence. "I'd like to enjoy my down time if you don't mind." Sideswipe chuckled softly.

"No trouble. You have my word." Prowl nodded.

"Good." The vehicles grew closer and the two could hear the roar of the engines as they approached. The vehicles came to a stop, the Autobot's returning to protoform. Prowl watched Jazz walk towards him and grinned at his bondmate. Jazz returned the smile and hugged the sub commander tightly.

"Welcome home," Prowl said quietly.

"Glad to be back," Jazz answered him softly before pulling back to look at him. "Missed you…"

Nearby, Sunstreaker had walked to his brother and Sideswipe held on to him tightly. Sunstreaker slid hands along his twin's back.

"Don't leave me like that again," Sideswipe whispered softly. Sunstreaker nodded and kissed the side of his face.

"Promise," Sunstreaker whispered softly even as one hand slipped between Sideswipe's back panels and brushed against the wiring there. Sideswipe shuddered and stepped back, looking up at his twin intently.

"Do you need to do anything else?" he asked quietly. Sunstreaker shook his head.

"Nope… just be with you…" Sideswipe barely let him finish before he dragged Sunstreaker into the base. Prowl and Jazz both chuckled, watching them leave before Red Alert's softly spoken comments reached both their ears.

"…is just wrong. They're siblings…" Prowl's gaze narrowed slightly. No one had ever before spoken out against the bond the twins' shared and Prowl wasn't about to let it start happening now. Bluestreak apparently heard the comment as well and turned to Red Alert.

"Siblings or not, they're bonded, Red. There's nothing wrong with it." Red Alert looked at him and slowly shook his head.

"It's completely wrong…" he trailed off and walked away leaving Bluestreak completely dumbstruck for the moment. Prowl and Jazz walked over to the younger mech and Prowl dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep an eye on them tonight, would you?" Bluestreak nodded. His room was right next to the twins. He knew he would be getting any sleep that night anyway. "Thanks." Prowl turned and pulled Jazz off with him. Bluestreak turned as Smokescreen came closer to him, dropping an arm over the younger mech's shoulders.

"Want some company while you're twin-sitting?" Bluestreak chuckled softly.

"Sure…"

Sideswipe had dragged Sunstreaker back to their room and had quickly pushed him inside and locked the door behind them. He pushed his twin back to their recharge bunk and Sunstreaker grabbed him, pulling him closer, fingers slipping beneath his twin's side plates, brushing and tugging at wires there. Sideswipe groaned softly, returning the touches just as intently. He pushed Sunstreaker down on the bunk sliding into his twin's lap as he did so. One of Sunstreaker's hands slid down, slipping into the juncture between his twin's hip and waist, brushing there gently, causing Sideswipe to shudder almost violently.

"Stop teasing me, damnit," Sideswipe growled out softly. Sunstreaker reached up and slipped his fingers against the switch to release Sideswipe's chest plates. Sideswipe did the same to Sunstreaker. Both sets of chest plates opened as did the locks on the casing that protected their sparks. Sideswipe brushed his finger tips along the outer rim of the casing and Sunstreaker whimpered, his own fingers doing the same.

Finally, Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe by the arms and pulled him forward, pressing their sparks together, their systems merging almost violently. They both cried out at the intensity of the interfacing, hands gripping tightly, bodies shuddering harshly. Sideswipe felt his systems start to go offline and then violently recharge. Sunstreaker screamed, his spark felt like it was being ripped apart. Sideswipe felt the same way, but he couldn't scream so his hands tightened against Sunstreaker again. A moment later, both twins went offline…

Sunstreaker was the first to come back online. The room was dark and he had no idea how much time had passed. He could barely move. They were both lying on the floor. He shifted and felt something in his hand. His optics brightened and he turned his head since he wasn't able to move his arms just yet…

For a moment, he was speechless as he looked at his hand. He felt Sideswipe shift behind him and then heard the intake gasp that came from his twin.

"Is that…" Sideswipe whispered softly.

"Uhm… yeah… it is," Sunstreaker answered quietly.

"How…"

"I don't know…"

"Did we…"

"Yes… we did."

"Sunny… what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know… but we need Ratchet… and we need to get to him now…"

Ratchet sat at his desk going through data pads he had not yet reviewed for the day. Luckily the team that had been gone for six months had returned with no injuries meaning Ratchet wasn't busy saving lives at the moment. It was nice… the peace and quiet…

And then the door to the infirmary opened…

"If you're not dying or bleeding out energon, then go away."

"Ratchet…" Ratchet would have yelled again, but he turned and saw the twins standing in his doorway. "Ratchet please," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "You have to help us." Ratchet was immediately on his feet. The fear in the yellow twin's voice had spurred him into action.

"What is it? What's happened?" Sideswipe came in behind his twin and Ratchet noticed that Sunstreaker's hands were closed over each other and there was something emitting light from inside his clasped hands. "Sunny?"

"Sunny, you gotta show him. He's gonna help us." Sunstreaker slowly opened his hands and Ratchet took a step back in shock.

"Where…"

"It's ours," Sideswipe said quietly. Ratchet looked at him, gaze narrowing slightly.

"How?" Sunstreaker shook his head.

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us." Ratchet looked back at Sunstreaker and at his hands then turned and walked over to a small cabinet. Opening the cabinet, he pulled out a spark casing and walked over to the twins. Sunstreaker looked at him fearfully and Ratchet reached out, resting a hand on the yellow twin's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sunny. It'll protect it…"

"Her…" Sideswipe whispered softly.

"Excuse me?" Ratchet asked, looking at Sideswipe again.

"Her," Sideswipe whispered.

"Okay," Ratchet said calmly as he turned back to Sunstreaker. "This will protect her until such a time as we can build her a protoform. I promise. She'll be safe." Sunstreaker nodded slowly and gently placed the small, pulsing blue spark into the gold casing that Ratchet had produced. Ratchet smiled at him gently and placed the casing on the exam table then turned and led both twins to another exam area.

"Have a seat and let's see what I can find." He opened Sunstreaker's chest plates slowly and opened the locks on his casing, opening it, checking the spark inside. He scanned it, took readings and then closed it once more. He turned to Sideswipe and did the same before he moved to the monitors and began to look through the scan results.

The twins watched him quietly, Sideswipe moving closer to Sunstreaker, holding his hand tightly as he did so. Sunstreaker leaned against him, but his gaze was on that gold casing that held the small spark inside of it.

After a few minutes, Ratchet turned back and walked over to them.

"So… it looks like pieces from each of your sparks merged and formed this small spark that is, in essence, your child, your offspring. It's… impossible… it shouldn't have happened, but, it did, it has. And, even more interesting is the fact that you sparked a femme."

"Is she going to be okay?" Sunstreaker asked quietly. Ratchet nodded slowly.

"She should be just fine," he told the yellow twin, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I need to call Prime, though. Are you okay with that?" The twins nodded slowly. "Good." He turned towards the comm box then turned back. "What are you going to name her?" The twins looked at each other then back at the casing box.

"Stormfire," Sunstreaker whispered softly…

_TBC… please read and review. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sweet Child of Mine Chapter 2

Prowl was sitting at his desk when Ratchet's call came through to him and he set down the files and hit the com switch.

"What's up, Ratchet?" he said quietly, leaning back in his chair.

"Prime, I need you and Prowl to come to the infirmary. We have… well, I'm not quite sure how to explain it. You need to just come and see it. I have the twins down here, too, by the way." Prime sighed heavily.

"What did they do this time?"

"Bring Prowl. I don't want to have to explain this twice." Ratchet cut the call and Prime slowly shook his head. He stood from his chair and walked out of his office, calling Prowl through the internal com as he did so.

_Prowl, need you to meet me in the infirmary. Ratchet just called._

_On my way_ Prowl replied and Prime nodded to himself. He and his sub commander arrived at the infirmary at the same time.

"What's happened?" Prowl asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Not sure," Prime answered. "Ratchet said he had the twins and didn't want to have to explain it twice." Prowl shook his head.

"I knew they wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble for just one night…" They walked into the infirmary to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on one exam table, sitting next to each other and Ratchet standing near them, running more scans.

"So… what happened now?" Prime asked, his gaze intense as he looked at the twins. Sunstreaker flinched and quickly turned away. Now Prime really was worried. Ratchet squeezed Sunny's shoulder and led Prime and Prowl to the other table where the spark case was.

"Is that…" Prowl began quietly.

"It is," Ratchet answered. "That's why I called you both down here."

"Where did it come from?" Prime asked quietly.

"The twins," Ratchet whispered softly. "They… they did this… it's their child."

"That's impossible," Prime said quietly even as he reached out, brushing a finger along the edge of the casing. "Isn't it?"

"It should be," Ratchet agreed. "But, I've scanned them and … her."

"Her?" Prowl said in shock, looking up again.

"Her," Ratchet repeated softly. "The twins are scared," he told them quietly. "Prime, I think you should talk to them, especially Sunstreaker. He was the one holding the spark when they both regained consciousness." Prime nodded and moved to speak to the twins, leaving Prowl and Ratchet alone with the spark.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked up slowly as their leader approached them. Sunstreaker was literally shaking. Sideswipe seemed much more calm. That was the best place to start then.

"Sides, do you mind if I talk to Sunstreaker for a minute?" Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker then turned back to Prime and nodded slowly.

"Sure." He turned back to Sunstreaker. "Hey… I'm going to go see what Ratchet's doing with her, okay?" Sunstreaker nodded and Sideswipe slid off the table and walked over to Prowl and Ratchet. Sunstreaker watched him go then looked up at Prime slowly.

"So… do you have a name for her yet?" Prime asked softly. Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"Stormfire," he answered with a quick smile.

"Good name," Prime answered softly. "Are you going to design her protoform yourself?" Sunstreaker's gaze narrowed slightly at the question. "You're an artist, Sunstreaker. I figured you'd want to design how she looks."

"I didn't think of that," Sunny answered quietly. "I guess I could do that, couldn't I?" Prime nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you could." He reached out and rested a hand on Sunstreaker's arm. "You'll be fine, Sunny. Everything will be okay. You and Sideswipe are not in this alone. We'll all do what we can to help." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Optimus."

"You're welcome."

_(Three weeks later)_

"She is NOT going to be pink!" Sunstreaker yelled at his twin. Sideswipe sighed heavily.

"Well, she's not going to be blue either, damnit. We have to agree on something! It's been three weeks!" At the drafting table nearby Prowl threw down a ruler in aggravation causing both twins to look at him slowly.

"She can be purple with orange stripes for all I care. Just pick a damn color so we can finish drawing her protoform!" The twins glanced at each other for a moment then back at Prowl.

"Yellow and red make orange," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

"Prowl, you're brilliant," Sideswipe said. "She can be orange and you can be her godfather."

"I'm thrilled beyond words. Now, are we done arguing and can I finish her coding?" Sunstreaker nodded and went back to his drawing while Sideswipe pulled a chair closer to Prowl.

"So, what kind of coding?" he asked quietly.

"Well, that depends on what you both want her to be? A warrior like you both are or something different?"

"Not a warrior," Sunstreaker said from where he sat. Sideswipe nodded in agreement. "We don't want her on the front lines." Prowl nodded slowly, sitting back in his chair for a moment.

"I agree," he said quietly. "So, an officer maybe? Or a medic perhaps? A scout?"

"A scout wouldn't be so bad," Sideswipe said, looking over at his twin. "Bee's a scout and he does okay on his own." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"I can live with that." Prowl nodded and went back to his coding. Sunstreaker drew a little while longer, Sideswipe watching them both until they were done. Sunstreaker took the drawing down and held it out to them both.

"So? What do you think?" Prowl and Sideswipe looked a the drawing and nodded, Sideswipe moving to kiss Sunstreaker, brushing a hand down the side of his face.

"She's perfect," he said quietly.

"Let's take these to Ratchet and Wheeljack," Prowl said, holding the data pad and the drawing. "The sooner they have everything, the sooner they can get her built…"

Ratchet and Wheeljack looked over the drawings, Wheeljack adding one or two things to the final schematics which the twins readily approved. By the end of the day, Prime had approved the final drawings and Ratchet and Wheeljack had already set aside part of the medical wing to begin construction.

Sunstreaker left the group for a moment and moved back to the other side of the infirmary where the spark casing sat inside of a locked case. Only the twins and Ratchet had access to it. Sunny opened the case and sat down on a stool, brushing fingers along the outer edge of the gold casing. He felt energy trickle through him and he smiled.

_I know you can feel me, Storm, and soon, I'll really be able to hold you. I just want you to know… you and Sideswipe are the most important things in my life and I promise you I will always be here for you both. I'll never leave you and neither will Sides. We both love you very much. Can't wait to finally hold you…_

The spark inside the casing seemed to move, pushing against the casing trying to touch her creator but that was impossible for the time being. Soon, though… soon she'd be able to touch them both.

Sideswipe stood in the doorway, watching Sunstreaker, a smile on his face as he did so. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Ironhide walking over to him.

"I hadn't had a chance to come an' see you two yet," the older mech said quietly.

"It's okay, 'Hide," Sideswipe said quietly. "I know you've been busy." Ironhide nodded and looked past Sideswipe to his twin.

"How's he doing with all this?"

"Amazingly well," Sideswipe answered. "I think maybe this will be just the thing he needs to anchor himself again… something else to keep him with us… He wouldn't dare leave her alone…" Ironhide looked at Sideswipe slowly.

"Sides…"

"Don't, Ironhide. It's okay. Really. I like the fact that he's got something else to live for now instead of just me. We both do. She's ours, Ironhide. Our child, our creation. I don't even know her and I love her." Ironhide nodded and rested a hand on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Sparklings have a way of doing that to you, kid," he whispered softly. Sideswipe nodded and leaned against the older mech for a moment.

"Thanks… Dad…" Ironhide growled softly before he brushed a hand over the top of Sideswipe's head then turned and walked away. Sideswipe watched him go then walked in and over to his twin, sitting next to him. Sunstreaker turned to look at him and smiled.

"She's ours, Sides. Can you imagine? I never thought anything like this would ever be possible for you and me."

"I know," Sideswipe answered, his own finger tracing along the casing just next to Sunstreaker's. "Come on. We need to sleep and so does she." Sunstreaker nodded and they closed the security box around the casing before locking into the cabinet Ratchet had set aside for her.

"G'night, little one," Sunstreaker whispered softly. "See you soon…" The twins left the infirmary as the sounds of machinery increased in the closed off section where Ratchet and Wheeljack began building Stormfire's protoform…


	3. Chapter 3

-1Sweet Child of Mine Chapter 3

_Two months later_

Sunstreaker walked into the wing of the medical bay where Stormfire's protoform was being built. Or… he should say… being completed. Prowl was there, inputting the final coding that had to be in place before the spark was placed inside the chest walls. Prowl looked up as Sunstreaker walked in and smiled at him before turning back to what he was doing.

Sunstreaker came closer and brushed fingers along Stormfire's arm gently. The protoform was perfect, just as Sunstreaker had drawn it. As a scout, she had cannons on both arms, smaller versions of what Ironhide carried. Her alt form had yet to be finalized and the twins had decided to let her choose for herself when she came online.

Prowl's coding was unique, significant in the fact that he was not using only basic coding and nothing more. He was implanting already learned knowledge into the coding as well. Stormfire would come online with the same amount of knowledge a three hundred year old youngling would have rather than only the knowledge of a sparkling. Prowl had done this because they were at war and there were no other femmes to guard Stormfire if things got worse. He'd had to practically beg Prime for permission before the leader had agreed and had helped in the writing of the code.

"How much longer?" Sunstreaker called up to him.

"About two hours," Prowl replied, looking at the yellow mech for a moment. "Where's your twin?"

"He's helping Bluestreak with something. Prime pulled us off rotation the rest of this week, least until Storm's up and around and able to function with just one of us here with her. I'm not all that crazy about leaving her."

"It'll get easier," Prowl said with a quick smile before turning back to the coding. "You know, Ironhide had trouble leaving you two behind at times, too. That's why there's so many of us around. We can all help out, you know."

"I know, Prowl. Thanks." He brushed fingers across Stormfire's arm once again then stepped away, moving to a chair he'd been using almost every day for the past two months. He sat down in the chair, optics dimming slightly. He simply enjoyed just being in the room… he knew the spark was elsewhere but still… this was as close as he could get to his daughter at the moment. He'd take what he could get.

Prowl put in a few more lines of code then looked down at Sunstreaker, watching him for a moment. He'd never thought to see the day when the cold-hearted warrior could sit so still for so long with such a look of complete and utter peace on his once hardened features. Prowl watched him now, saw the hands and arms that folded across the yellow chest, the artic blue optics that dimmed slightly, giving the idea that he was recharging, but Prowl knew better. Sunstreaker was bonding with his daughter even though she wasn't yet online. Prowl smiled softly and went back to his coding. He had a feeling this new Autobot child was going to bring a lot of changes to their growing faction.

Sideswipe and Bluestreak were headed for the infirmary when Red Alert came from his quarters and stopped in the hallway just ahead of them. Sideswipe had never heard what Red Alert had said two months ago when Sunstreaker had returned home. Bluestreak, however, didn't trust the young medic and had made damned sure he'd never been alone near Stormfire's spark since her creation.

Red Alert, for his part, had stayed away from the twins over the last two months. Oh, he'd heard about the creation of the new spark; knew Ratchet and Wheeljack had built the protoform and that Prowl and Prime had worked on the coding for it, but he did not approve at all. Especially when he learned the sparkling was a femme. Red Alert had no use to femme's at all. They were weak and required constant supervision.

Bluestreak kept on hand on Sideswipe's back, pushing him past the younger medic, his own gaze hard and steely as he met Red Alert's optics with his own. The message was clear: Stay away. Red Alert merely nodded once and turned, walking in the opposite direction. Bluestreak relaxed a little, hand sliding away from Sideswipe as they entered the infirmary.

Sunstreaker was already there, along with Prowl, Prime, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Smokescreen. Mirage and Ironhide appeared a few minutes later along with Bumblebee. Sideswipe walked over to his twin who reached out and took the red mech's hand in his own, holding it tightly. Jazz was in the next room over, still able to see all that was happening, but watching security feeds as well. None of them wanted anything to go wrong.

Ratchet picked up the gold casing that held Stormfire's spark and handed it to Sunstreaker. The yellow twin let go of Sideswipe's hand, taking the casing and holding it tightly. Sideswipe reached over, resting his own hand against the small box as well. For a moment, both twins seemed to offline, their optics darkening and then immediately coming right back online. Sideswipe withdrew his hand and nodded at his twin.

Sunstreaker moved towards the protoform and Ratchet reached out, pushing the chest plates back enough that Sunstreaker could slide the casing into place. Sunstreaker gently pushed the casing into Stormfire's chest walls and then stepped back. Ratchet closed the chest plates and backed away as well even as he kept an eye on the monitors above the femme.

It took several moments before monitors began beeping and systems slowly began to come online. Sideswipe drew closer to his twin, wrapping an arm around him, holding on to him. Sunstreaker felt his twin's worry and pulled him closer.

"It's fine," he whispered softly to Sideswipe.

After what seemed like forever, blue optics flashed once… twice… then came online. The entire room seemed to hold it's proverbial breath as the femme slowly glanced around then looked directly at her parents, a small but noticeable smile crossing her features.

"Hi," she whispered softly and the Autobots in the room let out the collective sigh and excitement began to buzz around them all. Sunstreaker let go of his twin as they both moved closer to their daughter.

"Do you know who we are?" Sides asked quietly. Stormfire nodded and reached up a hand to touch Sideswipe's face. She was a good foot or two smaller than they were and Sideswipe leaned down just a little.

"Sideswipe," she whispered softly then turned to her other parent, reaching out to touch him as well. "Sunstreaker."

"Very good," Sunny whispered, a smile on his face. "And you?"

"Stormfire," the femme answered quietly. Sunstreaker nodded and pulled his daughter into his arms, hugging her tightly. He looked over her head at Sideswipe who stepped in and hugged them both.

Behind them, Prowl looked up at Prime, watching his leader cautiously. Prime watched the scene play out before him and smiled before looking over at Prowl.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. "This is good, Prowl. It really is." Prowl nodded and turned back to the twins and their daughter.

Slowly, the twins pulled away from each other and from Stormfire, but Sunstreaker never left her side, never once pulled too far away from her, at least one hand on her at all times. They let her move around the room, slowly at first till she stabilized herself, allowing her to meet the others in the room. When they came to Optimus the femme stopped, looking up at him with something akin to fear in her baby blue optics. Sideswipe chuckled softly.

"Seems she has inherited Sunstreaker's fear of our leader," he said quietly causing Prime to look at him worriedly before turning his attention back to the younger femme. Prime had never realized Sunstreaker was truly afraid of him.

"Not afraid," Stormfire said softly. "But you're much bigger than everyone else…" Prime smiled at her and held his hand out to her. Instead of taking his hand, however, the femme threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Sunstreaker flinched for a moment and Prime caught the movement. He'd talk to the yellow mech later. For the moment, though, he merely hugged the femme back until she was ready to step away from him. When she looked back up at him, she smiled and Prime could see so much of the twins inside of her that he knew he was going to have his hands full in the years to come.

"Storm," Sunstreaker hissed quietly, pulling her away from Prime. "He's our leader. You don't just go around hugging him."

"Why not?" she asked, the childish innocence shining through in her voice. "He didn't mind."

"You just… don't…" Sunstreaker said quietly as he looked around for his twin. Sideswipe was caught up with Mirage at the moment and Sunstreaker frowned slightly but then shook his head and turned his attention back to his daughter. He'd talk to Sides later.

Ironhide watched Sunstreaker with his daughter and then looked back at Sideswipe who was standing close to Mirage, talking with him quietly. Ironhide frowned a moment but didn't have a chance to say anything as Prime tapped him on the shoulder. Ironhide turned to look up at his leader and friend.

"Hey, Prime. So… what do you think?" Prime smiled, watching Sunstreaker and Stormfire as they talked with Bumblebee. Sunstreaker actually seemed at ease around the little scout and Prime figured it was because Bumblebee and Stormfire were the same class and size. Maybe that was a good thing…

"I think the twins will make very good parents," he said quietly as he looked back at Ironhide. "They had a good teacher." Ironhide chuckled softly.

"Lots of good teachers. I wasn't always around. Between missions and wars and everything else… I'm just lucky they still acknowledge me as their father from time to time." Prime nodded slowly.

"When you have time, I'd like to ask you a few questions about Sunstreaker," Prime said softly. It really bothered him that Sunstreaker actually feared him, but it also explained a lot as well. He just wished he knew why.

"Sure things, Prime. I'll come by later today?"

"That would be fine," Prime said, dropping a hand on Ironhide's shoulder before turning and walking away. Prowl watched the interchange, watched Prime leave then turned his attention back to the twins. Bluestreak had kept him apprised of Red Alert's actions ever since the issue two months ago. He was glad to see that Red Alert had chosen not to be there this afternoon. Prowl wanted nothing to disturb the twins and their daughter and he would make damned sure nothing ever did. He looked up as the young femme in question walked over to him, Sunstreaker not far away from her. Prowl watched her as she stopped just in front of him then looked over her shoulder at Sunstreaker.

"What about him? Can I hug him?" Prowl stifled a laugh as Sunstreaker sighed and shook his head.

"Sure. Why not. I'm sure Prowl could use a hug, too." Stormfire turned back to the sub commander and the look on her face… the smile… was so beautiful and bright, her eyes so full of childish wonder and innocence that Prowl knew he was completely done for. She wrapped her arms around him, her face pressing just against his the insignia on his chest. Prowl returned the hug, but his gaze was on Sunstreaker. The yellow mech looked at him then quickly averted his gaze. Prowl frowned at that but let it go for now. When Stormfire stepped back he smiled at her.

"You are, without a doubt, every bit your father's child, little one," he told her softly. "I know you will make both of them very proud and very happy." Stormfire smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Prowl." Prowl nodded as she turned and spied Sideswipe, taking off for him. Prowl turned his attention back to Sunstreaker who suddenly looked very lost. Prowl reached out and rested a hand on the yellow arm, causing Sunstreaker to look over at him.

"Are you okay?" Prowl asked him softly. Sunstreaker nodded quickly and looked away again. Prowl wasn't buying it but he'd let it go for now. Something was bothering the yellow warrior and Prowl had a feeling Sunstreaker was going to need to talk about it soon. "You know where to find me if you need to talk."

"I know, Prowl," he answered quietly. "Thank you." Nodding slightly, he turned and walked towards Sideswipe and Stormfire. Sideswipe turned away from Mirage as Sunstreaker approached and smiled up at his twin. Sunstreaker looked at him then turned his gaze onto Mirage, one hand tightly wrapping around Sideswipe's arm as he did so. Mirage's gaze narrowed slightly just before he slowly backed off. Sideswipe frowned slightly but said nothing, even when Sunstreaker kept hold of his arm. Stormfire tucked herself against Sideswipe and Sideswipe turned his attention to his daughter. She was tired.

"We should get her to our quarters," Sideswipe said quietly. Sunstreaker nodded and looked around for Ratchet. Ratchet caught his gaze and nodded, walking over to him. The medic took one look at Stormfire and smiled slightly.

"She'll tire herself out easily the first few days," he told them. "Come on. I'll help you two get her back to your quarters." Stormfire let Ratchet pull her closer to him as they left the infirmary and walked through the hallways, Sunstreaker finally releasing the hold on his twin. Sideswipe said nothing as they got to their quarters and Ratchet helped Stormfire walk over to the nearest bunk and sat her down on it. She looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. Ratchet brushed a hand over the top of her head.

"Your welcome, little one. I'll see you tomorrow." Sunstreaker moved over to the bunk and sat down next to Stormfire, pulling her closer to him. Sideswipe watched them for a moment then walked out with Ratchet into the hallway. Ratchet looked at him curiously.

"Do I detect some jealousy in your twin?" the medic asked carefully.

"Yeah," Sideswipe said, shrugging slightly. "But I figure it'll wear off when he realizes she's not going anywhere and neither am I. It'll be fine." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"If you need me to talk to him, let me know."

"Thanks, Ratchet." Ratchet nodded and grinned before walking off. Sideswipe turned and walked back into his quarters, the door closing behind him. He locked the door and moved further into the room. Stormfire was already in recharge, lying on her side. Sunstreaker was sitting next to her, his fingers tracing along the side and back of her helm. Sideswipe stood and watched him for a moment before Sunstreaker looked up at him.

"She's beautiful," Sunstreaker said softly. Sideswipe nodded and walked over to him, brushing one hand down the side of his twin's as he looked at their daughter.

"Yes she is. And she's ours." Sunstreaker nodded slowly, looking back at Stormfire. "And she's going to be okay, Sunny. We'll make sure of that." Sunstreaker nodded and drew away from her, standing and pulling Sideswipe with him to their own bunk. He sat down and Sideswipe moved to sit next to him.

"What about us?" Sunstreaker asked quietly. He looked over at Sideswipe and Sides saw the fear in those artic blue optics.

"We're fine, Sunny," he answered softly. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"And Mirage?" Sunstreaker asked, the words harsh and almost painful. Sideswipe sighed heavily and looked away for a moment. "Sides?"

"What do you want me to say?" the red warrior said quietly, turning to look at his twin again. "You've always known…" Sunstreaker slowly shook his head.

"Yeah, I know and I've always looked the other way." He sighed heavily and looked back at Sideswipe, his gaze narrowing slightly. "I can't do it anymore, Sides. This… what you and I have gave us a daughter. I'm not going to share that with anyone else. I can't look the other way anymore." Sideswipe's gaze narrowed for a minute. He wasn't ready to give up Mirage but he had a feeling Sunstreaker wasn't going to want to hear that. After a moment, Sideswipe nodded slowly and leaned closer, brushing his hand down the side of his twin's face.

"All right, Sunny. I'll let him go."

"Thank you," Sunstreaker whispered softly just before he pulled Sideswipe closer, kissing him harshly. Sideswipe returned the kiss, pushing Sunstreaker back against the bunk, his thoughts lost for the time being…

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 4

It was amazing how fast time moved once Stormfire came online and was integrated into normal, every day life on base. The twins didn't leave her side at all the first two weeks. During that time, the three of them poured through pictures and information about different alt forms and Stormfire finally narrowed it down to three vehicles: a Lamborghini, like her fathers', an Aston Martin and a McLaren F1. Not wanting to outdo her fathers' too much, but enjoying the fact that she would be much flashier, she finally chose the McLaren F1.

The first time she transformed into her alt mode, Prowl thought Sunstreaker was going to offline… not out of jealousy even though Stormfire's alt form was flashy and beautiful, but out of the very idea that his daughter was a sports car that was going to garner more attention than he wanted for the femme. It took a lot of talking down by Prowl and Sideswipe to get Sunstreaker to agree to the alt form and Stormfire got to keep it. The color was a beautiful burnt orange with red flames and dark yellow leather seats. Bits and pieces of her fathers were obvious and that calmed Sunstreaker even more.

Prowl had put the twins back on rotation so that whenever Sideswipe was out on patrol, Sunstreaker was on base and vice versa. Stormfire was allowed off base after about three months and both twins had been with her that day. Luckily, there had been no trouble but when they'd returned, Sunstreaker had taken Stormfire back to their quarters and Sideswipe had disappeared somewhere on base for the rest of the day.

A month later, Prowl was working in his office when he heard a knock on his door. Checking his internal clock he noted that it was just after midnight. He stood, walked over to the door and palmed the keypad to open it. Behind the door stood Stormfire, energon tears drying on her face.

"What's happened?" he demanded calmly, pulling her into the office gently.

"They're… they're fighting again," she whispered softly as Prowl led her to the couch, sitting her down and wrapping an arm around her tightly.

"Who's fighting, Storm?" he asked gently.

"My fathers," she answered, looking up at him. "Red Alert says it's my fault they fight so much now. Is that true? Did I do something wrong?" Prowl slowly shook his head, making a mental note to find something off base for Red Alert to do… soon.

"No, kiddo. You've done nothing wrong. Your fathers are known for their arguments. Don't take it to heart. Tell you what. Why don't you stay here for right now and I'll go see what's causing the problem, okay?" Stormfire nodded slowly and Prowl leaned down, kissing her forehead gently before standing and moving to his desk. He tapped his com and radioed Ratchet.

"Ratchet, could you come to my office please?"

"_On my way."_

"Thank you." He turned back to Stormfire. "I'm gonna leave Ratchet with you, kiddo. You're fathers would hand me my… head on a platter if I left you alone." Stormfire nodded slowly and the door to Prowl's office opened, admitting Ratchet. Ratchet looked from Prowl to the femme than back to Prowl.

"Who do I have to kill now?" the medic asked quietly.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to go talk to the twins. Can you stay here with her till I get back?"

"Sure," Ratchet answered.

"Thank you." Prowl nodded to him then walked out of the office and down the hall. It didn't take long until he could hear the twins yelling at each other. He turned the corner and stopped short. Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Bumblebee stood in the hallway just outside the twins' room. They turned, having heard Prowl's approach.

"All right. Leave. Now." They slowly walked away but Bluestreak stopped when he reached Prowl and the sub commander looked at him curiously.

"They started arguing when Sideswipe came in… apparently when Storm came online Sunstreaker asked Sideswipe to stop seeing Mirage. Sideswipe said he would, but, apparently he didn't and Sunny found out." Prowl sighed heavily and nodded slowly.

"All right. I'll take care of it. Thanks, Blue." Bluestreak nodded and walked away. Prowl waited a moment longer before overriding the lock on the door and pushing it open angrily.

"Enough!" he yelled, loud enough to be heard over their yelling at each other. The twins stopped and turned, looking at Prowl. Sideswipe looked angry and had one hand raised. Prowl's gaze narrowed slightly and Sideswipe lowered his arm and turned away from his twin. Prowl looked at Sunstreaker who glanced at him briefly then quickly looked away but not before Prowl saw the pain in his optics.

"So, first thing's first," the older mech said quietly. "Your daughter is in my office with Ratchet scared out of her mind that she somehow caused this mess." They both looked at him then. Sideswipe glared at Sunstreaker.

"If you'd kept your damn mouth shut this wouldn't have happened!" he yelled at the yellow mech. Prowl was shocked… even more so when Sunstreaker didn't bother to defend himself from the verbal attack.

"Sunstreaker," Prowl said quietly. Sunstreaker looked at him quickly. "Go to Prime's office and wait there." He sent a private com to their leader telling him that he was sending Sunstreaker and giving him a quick version of what had happened. Prowl worried even more when Sunstreaker didn't object, walking out without a word. Prowl turned to Sideswipe.

"So, let me see if I understand the situation," he said quietly as Sideswipe flung himself into a chair. "When your daughter came online, Sunstreaker asked you to stop your relationship with Mirage to which, I understand, you agreed. And yet, apparently, you lied to your twin and kept seeing Mirage thinking Sunstreaker wouldn't find out."

"Something like that," Sideswipe answered quietly. Prowl nodded slowly.

"Uh huh… so, explain to me then why you're the one being so aggressive in this fight and Sunstreaker looks like he just got his aft handed to him and why your daughter is in my office crying her optics out thinking she did this." Sideswipe looked up slowly at the older mech. "Oh please… tell me you're not bonded to Mirage."

"Uhm… no… not bonded to him, but, Prowl, you gotta understand. Sunstreaker turned a blind eye to us for so long and it was like… all of a sudden he just wanted me to walk away from Mirage and I can't do it." Prowl nodded slowly.

"Have you noticed anything different about Sunstreaker lately?"

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe asked, frowning slightly.

"I mean, have you noticed what he's done since your daughter came online? Have you even watched him or paid attention to him these last several months? He's stayed out of trouble. He doesn't prank anyone anymore. He spends all his free time taking care of Stormfire. When he's not on patrol or on duty somewhere on base, do you know where he is?"

"No."

"With your daughter. Every waking moment that he's not working or helping someone on base, he spends with her. Don't you get it? When she was created Sunstreaker gave up everything else but you and her. You and Storm are his life, Sideswipe. There is nothing else for him anywhere. There is no one else he'd rather spend his life with."

"And that's fine, Prowl, but Mirage and I have been together since Cybertron. I can't just give that up." Prowl sighed heavily and slowly shook his head.

"Then you're going to lose your brother and quite possibly your daughter…."

Prime was waiting when Sunstreaker arrived at his office. The yellow mech had tear stains on his face and dents along his shoulder. There was a more troubling mark just below his chin, but Sunstreaker didn't seem to notice any of it. Prime sighed softly and stepped aside, letting Sunstreaker inside his office. The door closed behind them and Sunstreaker just stood there, his gaze was clouded, almost as if he didn't understand where he was or what had actually happened. Prime watched him, leaning against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. After a few moments, Sunstreaker put a hand to the side of his face and looked at Prime, dropping the hand quickly and looking away once more. Prime stood and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker answered softly. "It was just… an argument and I should really learn to just… not say anything. I mean you'd think after all this time I'd just stop trying to change… him and everything else around us because it doesn't work and it only make things worse and…" Prime reached up and rested a hand on Sunstreaker's arm causing the younger mech to stop talking.

"It's okay," Prime said quietly. "I'm not judging you."

"No, I know, I just… I was just trying to explain that… you know it's not his fault. I mean, I turned a blind eye to it for so long that I should have just kept doing it and whatever."

"Sunstreaker, look at me," Prime said softly, turning Sunstreaker towards him. "Please?" Sunstreaker slowly looked up at his leader. "There is no reason for you to have to explain yourself to me or anyone else. But I'm a little confused as to what happened to start the fight."

"When Storm came online, I asked Sides to stop seeing Mirage. I wanted… I wanted him to stay with me and Storm and he said he would… but he didn't and I found out about it earlier tonight. When I confronted him about it, he got angry… and now I'm here."

"He hit you, though," Prime said quietly. Sunstreaker pulled away then and shook his head.

"No, he didn't." Prime gave him a look that clearly stated what he thought of that answer.

"Sunstreaker…"

"Look, I really need to go check on Storm, Prime. I'm okay. Really. I promise you it won't happen again. I'm sorry you and Prowl had to be disturbed with this. Please.. .I just want to go check on my daughter." Prime sighed softly and nodded slowly.

"All right then. But Sunstreaker, I'm serious. If you need… anything… come find me." Sunstreaker nodded quickly then turned and walked out of the office. Prime watched him go and slowly shook his head. Things were getting out of hand…

By the time Sunstreaker returned to quarters with Stormfire, Sideswipe had finished cleaning everything up from the fight and had calmed down considerably. Stormfire pulled away from Sunstreaker to hug her other father and Sideswipe apologized for scaring her, promising her it'd never happen again. Between the twins, they finally got their daughter calmed down enough to go back into recharge once more. Sunstreaker sat with her a little while longer as Sideswipe locked their door and began switching off lights in the rest of the rooms.

When Sideswipe got to his and Sunny's room, Sunstreaker was already lying in the bunk, his back to Sideswipe and as close to the edge as he could get without falling off. Sideswipe sighed softly and just watched him for a moment. He turned off the lights and moved slowly, sliding onto the bunk next to his twin, reaching out and resting a hand on Sunstreaker's back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. When Sunstreaker didn't answer, Sideswipe pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around the yellow twin. "Sunny, please… I'm sorry."

"I just… I don't understand why…"

"I know… and I'm sorry for that too… I'll try… I promise I'll try." Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"Okay," he whispered quietly. "Okay. Just… go to sleep for now. I can't talk about this right now."

"I love you," Sideswipe whispered softly. Sunstreaker whimpered and his optics dimmed slowly.

"Love you too…"


	5. Chapter 5

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 5

Bumblebee had taken Storm to the lookout early that morning, hoping they would catch the sunrise. Another few months had passed now and the twins were fairly reasonable when it came to Storm spending time with some of the other mechs. So long as she didn't go near Red Alert, almost anyone else was fine. She spent time learning how to shoot when she was with Ironhide; Ratchet taught her about medical information, giving her basic medical manuals to study in her spare time. She patrolled with Sunstreaker and Prowl during the days and with Sideswipe and Jazz in the evenings.

Her free time, though, was spent with Bumblebee, either at the lookout, racing through the canyons or hanging out at the lake. Bumblebee had become her best friend aside from her fathers. Like him, she was a scout model so time spent with Bumblebee meant she also got to learn things from him. He was also the one who first introduced her to their human allies. Storm had liked both Sam and Mikaela and had really enjoyed meeting Will Lennox and his family as well.

This morning, however, there were no plans for either of them. Bumblebee had simply wanted to show her the sunrise and Storm had been more than happy to join him. Her fathers had been arguing the night before and when she'd woken, Sunstreaker had been painting in holoform, his protoform was pretty banged up and his holoform was sporting bruises along his arms and just below the collar of his shirt. She hadn't said anything to him about them and he'd kissed her, told her he loved her and to have fun. Sideswipe was nowhere to be seen.

"This is beautiful, Bee," she said softly as they sat there, their protoform gleaming as the sun came over the canyons. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure, Storm. Figured you could use the quiet." Storm nodded slowly. "Everything okay?"

"I'm worried about my fathers," she said softly. "They were arguing again last night and then this morning Sideswipe was gone and Sunstreaker's holoform had bruises again. He was painting and he didn't say much, except that he loved me and to have fun." Bumblebee nodded, moving to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Their fights were legendary before you came along but they always made up for it with each other and everything would be fine. Sounds like things have changed." Storm nodded slowly.

"I think a lot of it has to do with Sideswipe's friendship with Mirage. I mean, I don't see why Sunny has a problem with 'Raj. He's pretty cool if you ask me. He can be invisible and he's pretty funny at times. Sides said that Sunny was jealous of Mirage but I don't know why."

Bumblebee knew… he knew the whole story, all of it. He couldn't tell that to Storm, though. He didn't want to cause her to feel as if she had to choose sides between her fathers.

"Sideswipe's known Mirage a really long time, Storm. Sometimes, Sunstreaker worries that Sideswipe might get in trouble and he won't be there to take care of him." It was the only think Bee could think of to say without worrying the femme at his side.

"I guess you're right," she said quietly with a smile. After a moment she turned and kissed him on the cheek. "You taking me racing today or swimming?" Bumblebee grinned and helped her up off the ground.

"Wherever you want to go, sweetheart. I'm all yours today…"

Sunstreaker had finished working on the latest canvas while in holoform and stepped back, looking at it, his head tilted slightly as he did so. It wasn't his best work but it would suffice for now. He quickly allowed his holoform to dissolve back into his protoform before leaving his quarters and heading down to Prowl's office. He wanted to check the rosters for the coming week and talk to Prowl about taking more time with Stormfire if possible.

He knocked on Prowl's door and waited until he heard the sub commander's voice calling him inside. The door opened and he stepped inside, glancing around. He didn't see Prowl right away and stepped further into the office.

"Uhm… Prowl?"

"One second." Sunstreaker nodded to himself and looked around the office slowly with a small grin. Prowl had four of his smaller paintings hanging in the room and a couple of pictures Stormfire had drawn for him. Sunstreaker moved closer to one of them and traced a finger over it. She'd drawn herself with her fathers and Sunstreaker traced a finger across her drawing of Sideswipe. Where had he gone wrong…

"Hey," Prowl said as he appeared behind the yellow mech and Sunstreaker quickly turned around. "She'll be as good as you one of these days." Sunstreaker smiled and moved over to one of the chairs as Prowl moved around his desk to his own chair.

"For all we know she'll be better than me one day," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "Listen, I wanted to talk with you about next week's rosters." Prowl nodded and turned to pull data pads off his desk when he noticed the dent just beneath Sunstreaker's jaw and frowned slightly. Standing slowly, he moved around to the front of the desk, leaning against it, looking at the younger mech intently. He reached out and brushed one finger down Sunny's jaw to where the dent began. Sunstreaker flinched and turned his head away from the sub commander.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Prowl asked quietly.

"It was an accident, nothing more," Sunstreaker answered quietly. Prowl leaned back against the desk, watching him a moment longer.

"You've been having an awful lot of accidents lately, Sunny. You know, you can tell me anything and it will stay between you and me and in this office. He doesn't have to know you've talked to me."

"Prowl, there's nothing to talk about. Seriously. I'm just… I moved things around in our quarters the other day and I wasn't paying attention last night when I went to bed and I tripped, hit myself on a table. I'll be fine." Sunstreaker gave him a quick smile and Prowl nodded slowly. He'd talk to Prime later.

"All right then. But just so you know, if you need to talk, my door is open." Sunstreaker nodded and Prowl moved back behind his desk, picking up data pads as he did so. "So… next week you and Sides are back on patrol together and I'll put Storm with myself or Jazz a couple of those mornings. I've also got her patrolling with you both one day next week. I figured it'd be good for her."

"Thanks," Sunstreaker said quietly. "The opposite schedules are killing Sides and me. We barely see each other and when we do… well, we argue way too much. I don't want it to bother Storm." Prowl nodded.

"I understand. It's a change when there's a child around, but you know we're all here to help. Right?"

"I know," Sunstreaker said quietly. "Thank you, Prowl." Prowl nodded.

"No problem. All right, don't you have patrol in like half an hour?" Sunstreaker stood and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks. See you later tonight." Sunstreaker turned and walked out of Prowl's office, headed for the entrance of the base. He passed Prime's office and thought he heard Sideswipe's voice inside but shook it off for now. He'd talk to his twin later when he got back from patrol. Stepping outside, he quickly transformed and headed off to his sector for patrol.

Sideswipe came in from patrol half an hour later than he'd planned but it couldn't be helped. There had been traffic and he and Jazz had been caught behind a huge wreck and had offered to help. Now, back on base, he was hoping to find Mirage before Sunstreaker found him. He knew Stormfire was out with Ironhide who had taken her to meet the Lennox family. He walked into the main part of the base, through the office hallway and headed for the section that housed everyone's living quarters

Prime had been waiting for Sideswipe's return, as he wanted to talk to the red twin. The Autobot leader was bothered by how often Sunstreaker had been injured lately, and figured that if anyone knew, it would be his brother. He was informed when Sideswipe came onto the base, and quickly sent him a comm.

_Sideswipe, if you could come to my office, please._

Sideswipe sighed heavily and answered the comm.

_On my way, Prime._

Not what he'd been looking forward to; not at all. He knew there'd been whispers around the base and he knew what most of them were saying. He also knew Sunstreaker wouldn't have talked to Prime. His brother was still afraid of their leader even if he was slowly coming around. He turned and walked towards the offices, finding Prime's office and knocking on the door. The door slid open and Sideswipe walked inside, brushing a hand over his red armor.

"You wanted to see me?"

Prime watched Sideswipe, motioning for him to sit. Prime was still behind the desk, and he met Sideswipe's gaze. "I did. I wanted to speak to you about Sunstreaker." Prime paused. This was a delicate situation, and there really was no right way to ask Sideswipe about it. He shook his head. "Like others on base, I find myself concerned about him, and how many injuries he has lately." He left it open for Sideswipe to say anything, if he chose to.

Sideswipe raised a brow slightly as Prime began to speak. He hadn't been prepared to hear all of this. He didn't think Prime would ever come to him with all this. He wondered if Prime had just heard things around base or if someone had specifically come to the leader. He slowly shook his head.

"I haven't noticed that much, but I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of it. I know he's been putting in a lot of hours and he's been tired a lot lately. There are nights when he shuts out the lights and stumbles into things, his canvases... things like that..." Prime nodded, not convinced, but if he came out and accused Sideswipe, he would only protest.

"What about Stormfire?" Prime asked it softly, quickly continuing. "When she notices, and when she asks you and Sunstreaker, what then?" If Sideswipe would not give a more concrete answer for his daughter, then he would do it for no one. Sideswipe shifted slightly in the chair, frowning for a moment.

"Sunstreaker tells her what ever has happened. For instance, last night, we argued over my schedule and when I walked towards Storm's room to tell her goodnight, Sunstreaker tripped over his easel land fell, hitting one of the tables in the main room of our quarters. He banged himself up pretty good. I assume he told her the truth of that if she asked." Sideswipe's gaze narrowed just a little. He had a feeling Prime wasn't buying what he said, but so far, Prime hadn't outright asked anything more incriminating. Prime leaned forward, tensing.

"I see." There was a pause, tight and awkward. "Understand this, Sideswipe. Stormfire is under my protection as well. If anything, or anyone, is a danger to her, physically or mentally, I will remove them from her presence. I will also be watching over Sunstreaker more closely to insure his safety." His voice was even, low, deadly calm. "If you have nothing to add, then we are finished for now." He leaned backwards, still tense, his optics never leaving Sideswipe. Sideswipe watched him for a moment, listening to what his leader said and he gave a short smile that bordered on a smirk as he leaned forward in the chair where he sat.

"I can assure you that if I thought my daughter or my brother were in danger, I would do everything in my power to keep them safe. I can't imagine why you'd feel the need to pull me in here to simply reinforce what I already know. Is there, perhaps, something you know that maybe you'd like to share with me since, I mean, we are talking about my bondmate and my child." He was interested in seeing if Prime would actually come out and accuse him of something or if Prime was merely just making blind accusations based on rumors.

"Your answers to my questions match what someone in an abusive relationship would say. How would you describe your relationship with Sunstreaker at this point in time?" Prime relaxed a bit, now that the issue was out in the open. "Because I have been keeping an eye on both of you, and I have to say that what I find is... disturbing."

He had noticed that Sunstreaker did seem to get injured in their quarters - and only when Sideswipe was also there. While he would never invade the privacy of their quarters, he did keep track of the activity in the hallways. Going over the security tapes… Prime shook his head. And the way Sideswipe avoided his questions seemed to confirm it. "Are you arguing more lately?" Sideswipe's gaze narrowed slightly and he leaned back in his chair, regarding the older mech quietly for a moment.

"We've argued. We've even fought once or twice but it's not what you're making it out to be." He looked away a moment then turned back slowly. "Sunstreaker doesn't understand my relationship with Mirage, he no longer approves and he wants me to end it. I've told him I can't... I can't walk away from that, not after all this time. You know we've always fought or argued. You've never been so... concerned before. Why now all of a sudden?" No... Sideswipe knew it was worse than normal, but he felt justified in his actions... "If Sunstreaker would stop arguing with me, none of this would happen."

"I'm aware of your arguments." He paused. "If Sunstreaker would stop arguing, none of what would happen?" Prime studied Sideswipe, wondering if Ironhide had had a chance to speak to either of the twins. If not, Prime would suggest that he do so, with either of them, or even better, both of them.

"Nothing," Sideswipe said quietly. "Can I go now? I've been on patrol all night. I'd like to see Sunstreaker before he leaves for patrol. These opposite shifts aren't helping matters between us any...it's making things worse if you want the truth. He accuses me of doing things I'm not doing. He gets angry... we argue... we fight... he knows I don't mean it and he knows I'd never hurt him on purpose. Now. Are we done?"

Prime sighed, but nodded. "Go, and I'll see what I can do about getting you some overlapping shifts. I know Ironhide would like to spend more time with Stormfire, so maybe times when he is free." He would talk to Prowl about it later. Maybe Stormfire would be willing to talk about what was going on if she was away from her creators. Sideswipe stood slowly and turned to leave. At the door, he stopped and turned back slowly.

"I know you think things are worse than I'm letting on about them being, but it'll be fine. I've been reading about what human parents go through when they first have a child and it's nothing different than what Sunny and I are going through. It's a big change for us both. It just takes time. You have to trust us to work this out for ourselves. You can't fix everything."

"And I was simply offering to arrange for you and Sunstreaker to have some time together, since you said that spending time apart was making things worse." Prime studied Sideswipe once again. Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"Understood. I'll talk to Sunstreaker later today when he gets back from patrol. Oh, and Prime? I would think you'd have better things to do than listen to rumors especially since you know how much some of our faction has never much liked Sunstreaker or myself... just... you know... think about it. I mean, seriously, do you honestly think I'd hurt my own bondmate?" He shrugged and turned to go, walking out of the office and headed for his quarters, passing Prowl in the hallway as he did.

Prowl watched Sideswipe walk past his and Sunny's quarters and head for Mirage's instead. He watched as Sideswipe unlocked the door and walked inside. Frowning slightly, he turned and walked into Prime's office, closing the door behind him.

"I think we have a problem." Prime looked up when he entered and nodded slowly, motioning him to come closer.

"I think you may be right," Prime answered quietly. "I just talked with Sideswipe and some of his answers - well, all of his answers bothered me a great deal. Now, I value personal privacy as much as anyone else, but I think we may need to start reviewing the security tapes from their room." Prowl nodded slowly.

"I just saw Sunstreaker before he left for patrol. He's got new dents just below his jaw. I asked him what happened and he told me he fell into a table."

"That's at least consistent with what Sideswipe told me earlier." Prime leaned back in his chair as Prowl sat down across from him. "Are we wrong, do you think? Is it possible that the twins are just having trouble adjusting to being parents and the fighting between them has just gotten more noticeable than before?" Prowl shrugged.

"Anything's possible I guess. Sideswipe's continued relationship with Mirage isn't helping matters any, though. I just saw him go into Mirage's quarters on my way here. Didn't even stop at his quarters." Prime frowned slightly.

"Where's Storm?" he asked quietly.

"She's out with Bumblebee today," Prowl answered with a smile. "She and the Bee have become very good friends as of late and I think she enjoys spending time with him. He's good for her. Even Sunstreaker approves of it and sometimes, whenever Sideswipe isn't around, he goes out with them."

"Speaking of which," Prime said, leaning forward, "I'd like to put the twins on overlapping schedules if we can. Maybe giving them more time off together will help settle things between them. I'll talk to Ironhide too and see if he can talk with them and find out anything from them." Prowl nodded in agreement.

"I'd already adjusted their schedules for next week and I think talking to Ironhide is a good idea." He stood slowly and gave Prime a curious glance. "Do you really think… I mean, do you believe Sideswipe could really hurt Sunstreaker just for the hell of hurting him?"

"I hope not," Prime answered softly, "but I won't know for sure until we look at those security tapes." Prowl nodded.

"I'll bring them by later," the sub commander said quietly as he turned and walked out of the office. Prime watched him go then leaned back in his chair, hoping to think of a solution before things got worse…

Bumblebee had taken Storm to the lake once they'd left the lookout and now, as their alt forms were parked in the sun, their holoforms were busy swimming in the lake. Bumblebee's holoform had on dark blue swimming trunks over tanned skin. His dark blond locks were soaked and sticking to his face, partially hiding baby blue eyes. Storm's holoform was a little shorter than Bee's with tanned skin, a dark orange two piece bathing suit, blue eyes and shoulder length hair that was streaked blond and auburn. Storm looked to be about sixteen years old and Bee's holoform looked to be in his early twenties. So far, none of the other humans presence had seemed to notice or care.

As they came out of the lake and back onto land, it was slowly approaching late afternoon and most of the other humans had left. One or two remained but they were in the lake or on the other side from where Bee and Storm had parked. They walked towards the blanket Storm had brought with them and they both sat down then lay back, just letting the afternoon sun warm their cooling skin.

After a few minutes, Storm shifted to her side, watching Bumblebee quietly. Bee knew she was looking at him and turned to watch her as well.

"You okay?" he asked softly, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from her face.

"Yeah," she answered quietly, shifting again until she could lay closer to him. He turned onto his back once more and pulled her against his chest, letting her rest her head just between his chest and shoulder. She draped an arm across him and closed her eyes.

"You know, we have to go back soon. Your fathers are going to be looking for you."

"I know. Just… a few more minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Bee said quietly, closing his own eyes as well.

They lay there, the breeze blowing around them, enjoying the quiet of the area…

…or at least he was until he heard the familiar scream of turbine engines growing closer and the sound of a police siren that he knew didn't belong to Prowl. Pulling Storm with him he moved quickly.

"Get back into your protoform. Now!" Storm did as he told her, the McLaren F1 firing up it's engines. Bumblebee dissolved back into the Camero and he burned rubber against the grass turning and trying to stay as close to Storm as he could. The F-22 got closer and he knew the Saleen Mustang wasn't far behind.

"_Bumblebee to base. We're under attack. I repeat, we are at the lake and we are under attack…"_

Explosions rocked the ground around them and Storm skidded out Bumblebee following her as Barricade came around a corner, transforming before he even came to a complete stop. Bumblebee followed suit, blocking Barricade's shot at Storm, catching the Decepticon in the leg as he did so.

Overhead, Starscream came closer and Bumblebee noticed another jet with him. Had to be Thundercracker. He tried sending another message but the jets were blocking him. He turned to see Storm had transformed and had her cannons online aimed at the Seekers above them.

"Who are they?" she yelled at Bee.

"Deceptions. We have to try and hold them off until the others arrive." He turned his own cannons onto Barricade, silently praying that he could hold them off and keep Storm safe…

It took fifteen minutes before Sunstreaker managed to track down Bumblebee's first signal… but his arrival was too late.

Prowl was close behind along with Prime, Ratchet and Bluestreak. They found Sunstreaker kneeling on the ground, hands brushing over scorch marks on the street, one hand clutching two pieces of metal.. .one orange and one yellow. Prowl came to him and knelt next to him, carefully setting on hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"We'll find them, Sunny. I promise you, we'll find them…"


	6. Chapter 6

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 6

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was kind of hard for me to write. It's not often that I take bits and pieces of my past and integrate them into my stories, but this time I did. Marital abuse is a crime… and it happens far too often and, more often than not, no one wants to know about it and the victims don't want to believe it's happening either. The thing is, sometimes the victims have their own world they live in where everything is just fine even when it's not. I know these things only from personal experiences. So… this chapter, while hard to write, kind of had to be written in order to answer several people's comments and questions about Sunstreaker…

Also, my thanks to Dex for getting me through a couple of these scenes.

Prowl, Sunstreaker, Prime and the others returned to base as quickly as possible in order to start trying to find out where the Decepticons had taken Bumblebee and Stormfire. Prowl had radioed ahead to Ironhide who was waiting for them in the main hall as they returned. He moved to Sunstreaker and Sunstreaker went to him letting the older mech hold him briefly.

"They took her… and Bee… and I couldn't get there… in time to save… them…" Sunstreaker whispered against Ironhide's shoulder.

"We'll find 'em, kid. I promise." Ironhide rubbed his hand on the back of Sunstreaker's helm before stepping back. Sunstreaker nodded and pressed his forehead against Ironhide's for a brief moment before stepping away.

"Thanks." He turned to move towards the conference room when he saw Sideswipe step out of Mirage's room. He stopped and just stared at his twin, unable to say or do anything at the moment. Ironhide turned and saw Sideswipe walking towards them, apparently unaware of what had happened.

"Where have you been?" Ironhide asked quietly as Sideswipe walked over to his twin.

"Busy. What's up?" Sunstreaker looked at him and slowly shook his head. Sideswipe stepped closer and put a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Sunny? What's wrong?" Sunstreaker shook his head again and collapsed against his twin, his body shaking violently.

Prowl stepped forward, resting a hand on Sunstreaker's back as he did so.

"Bumblebee and Storm were attacked, Sides. They've been taken by Barricade and two Seekers. We couldn't get to them in time." Sideswipe's arm came up around his twin, holding him tightly, his gaze locked on Prowl.

"Do we know where they were taken?" he asked, voice deadly quiet.

"Not yet," Prowl told him quietly. "I'm going to get Jazz and Smokescreen to start helping me track them down. I need you to take Sunstreaker back to quarters for now. I think you need to stay with him."

"Yeah, of course," Sideswipe said, pulling Sunstreaker closer to him. "You'll let us know when you find them. We're not staying behind."

"Of course," Prowl said quietly. He stepped closer and leaned in against Sunstreaker. "Sunny, we're going to find her. I promise you."

"Thank you," Sunstreaker whispered softly against his brother's shoulder. Prowl stepped back and looked at Sideswipe intently.

"I'll come by to check on both of you later," he said, tone low and serious. Sideswipe nodded and turned, pulling Sunstreaker with him back to their quarters. Prowl turned to Ironhide.

"You want to help?" Ironhide nodded.

"Yeah. You know I do." Prowl nodded and led Ironhide towards the surveillance room, calling Jazz and Smokescreen as he did so. Prime watched them go and watched Sideswipe pull Sunstreaker back to their quarters. His gaze narrowed slightly but for now, he let them go. He'd check on them later as well.

Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker into their quarters and closed the door behind them, locking it as he did so. He settled his twin's protoform on a nearby couch, sitting next to him as he did so.

"What happened?" Sideswipe asked quietly. Sunstreaker slowly shook his head as he stood and began to pace the room.

"I was out on patrol. I knew Storm was going to the lookout with Bee and then either to the lake or back here. They were at the lake when they were attacked by Barricade and two of the Seekers. Bumblebee called back here to base for backup. I heard the call but I was too far away…" Sideswipe stood up and moved closer to Sunstreaker, stopping the yellow twin's ability to pace any further.

"So, you let out daughter off base with Bumblebee and no other protection and then, when she needed help, you couldn't find it in your ability to get to her in time. Is that what you're telling me?" Sunstreaker looked up at his twin slowly.

"I… I'm sorry… She's never been in trouble before… I mean… what am I supposed to do, Sides? Keep her on base her whole life?"

"You were supposed to protect her!" Sideswipe yelled at him angrily. "We agreed when she came online that one of us… one of us would always be with her. No. Matter. What!" He shoved the yellow warrior away from him angrily, stalking after him as he did so. "You could have told me where she was before you left base!"

"How?" Sunstreaker yelled back at him. "I didn't even know where YOU were! You're never here anymore! It's like we don't exist to you unless Mirage is busy elsewhere!" Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker's arm and jerked him closer, their faces just inches apart.

"Don't you dare blame me for this. I didn't let her go off base alone." His voice was deadly calm when he spoke and Sunstreaker shivered at the implications behind that tone. "You better hope we find her soon."

"Or what?" Sunstreaker whispered. "Isn't it enough that you've torn us apart to be with Mirage? What more damage could you possibly…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Sideswipe threw him against the nearest wall. Sunstreaker felt the side of his head hit first and he threw his hands up, bracing his body as he did so. He came up, shaking his head a little but Sideswipe had already grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back into the wall once more. Sunstreaker felt the pain surge through him as the back of his helm slammed the wall hard.

"I didn't do any of this, Sunstreaker. You're the one who told me to either end it with him or leave. You're the one who gave ultimatums here. Not. Me." Two more times the yellow twin was shoved against the wall. The last time, his optics flickered slightly.

"I'm sorry," Sunstreaker whispered softly, his hand reaching up to wrap around Sideswipe's wrist, trying to make him stop. "You're right. I'm sorry. Just… stop…" Sideswipe growled at him and pulled him away from the wall before shoving him towards their bedroom, stalking after him as he did so.

"You're always sorry until the next fragging time," he snarled angrily as he kept pushing Sunstreaker ahead of him. "I'm done with this. I'm sick of the tantrums and the damn apologies which you never fragging mean!"

"Sides, I swear… I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to happen. I tried to get to her…" Sideswipe's hand came up, connecting with the side of Sunstreaker's face as hard as he could, sending the yellow twin to his knees, energon dripping from his mouth.

"You didn't try hard enough and now… now some slagging 'Con has our daughter and Bumblebee and is doing Primus knows what to them both!" He reached down and pulled Sunstreaker back to his feet, pushing him towards the bunk. Sunstreaker fell against it and pulled himself up as quickly as he could, sitting against the warm metal where they slept the nights Sideswipe came back to him. Sideswipe watched him for a moment then slowly shook his head and walked out of the room, the door to the bedroom slamming behind him as he did so. Sunstreaker didn't dare move until he heard the main door to their quarters open and then close loudly. Only then did he allow himself to begin shaking, arms wrapping around himself and tears staining the golden warrior's face…

_Deception Base - abandoned warehouse just outside the city_

Bumblebee's optics came back online slowly and he quickly looked around, his battle mask dropping down over his face as he did so. He was in a make-shift cell and he wasn't alone.

Stormfire lay on the floor nearby, her optics still dim but she looked relatively unharmed. The battle mask retracted and he crawled over to her, pulling her into his lap, holding her carefully. He didn't know how long they'd been there or how long he'd been unconscious, but he didn't hear much going on around them.

Bee brushed a hand down the side of the femme's face, keeping her close, trying to link with her systems to see if she was injured but he didn't think she was. She was merely unconscious. Being so young, she still wasn't able to stay online for long bouts of time like he was. He could only hope she would wake soon.

The sound of heavy footsteps made him look up as Barricade appeared just outside the door to the make-shift cell and glanced inside. Bumblebee met his gaze but said nothing. Barricade glanced around him then opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him and moved closer to Bee and Storm and knelt near them.

"She's a sparkling," Barricade said quietly. "Where did she come from and how did she get here? Surely she could not have survived the travel from our home world to here." Bumblebee slowly shook his head and Barricade nodded slowly. "The All Spark is gone. How was she created without it?"

"I don't know," Bumblebee answered quietly. Barricade gave him a look that showed he clearly did not believe that answer. Bumblebee sighed heavily. "Why would I tell you anything?"

"Because I will help get her out of here," Barricade answered quietly. "When we picked up your signal, I did not think to find you with a sparkling, much less a femme. It proves to me that not all hope is lost if we can still create without the All Spark. I won't see her destroyed. Now. How was she created, youngling?"

"I honestly don't know," Bumblebee said quietly. "What I know is that it was a spark bonding that created her." Barricade nodded slowly.

"Soundwave will be here shortly. He will take her. You must let him for now. I will be there at all times. I assure you, he will not harm her in body. He wishes only to find out what she knows regarding her creation and who her creators were."

"You can't let him harm her," Bumblebee said softly, still holding Storm in his arms. "She's too important, Barricade."

"That much I do know, little Bee. I'll do what I can…"

Sunstreaker had waited almost an hour before moving away from the bedroom and back into the main room of their quarters. His protoform was drained and he moved into his holoform, not that it looked much better. He looked into the mirror and brushed fingers down the right side of his face where the bruise was darkest and the cut at the corner of his lip was somewhat swollen as well. He moved slowly, picking up the area, trying to put it back in order before Sideswipe returned.

Mirage was looking for Sideswipe, and as usual, he walked into the quarters the twins shared, stopping when he saw Sunstreaker's holoform. Mirage pulled out his holoform, watching the blond twin, eyes narrowing at the bruises on his face. While he hadn't seen Sunstreaker lately, he had heard what everyone said, about how he was always getting hurt. He'd refused to believe what they'd said about Sideswipe though, and still did not believe it even now.

"Sideswipe isn't here?" Mirage asked it casually.

Sunstreaker turned around at Mirage's voice and swallowed back the words that had first threatened to come forth. After a moment he turned away from the other man.

"No, he's not. I'm guessing he's gone to check in with the others on how the search and rescue is going regarding Bumblebee and Stormfire's capture earlier today."

Mirage saw Sideswipe's reaction, and ignored it for now. He took a sharp breath at the mention of the capture, the first for him; he wouldn't have come here looking for Sideswipe.

"I am sorry to hear about that." He took a step back, but kept his eyes on Sunstreaker, who couldn't possibly be clumsy enough to cause that kind of damage. But he hated thinking that Sideswipe was capable of that. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He motioned at Sunstreaker, not quite coming out and saying that he felt partially responsible for the abuse now that he actually saw what was going on.

Sunstreaker turned to look at him, the look in his eyes clearly saying that he didn't believe the apology at all.

"You're sorry?" he said quietly. "Sorry for what, exactly, Mirage? For betraying my trust? For taking my twin from me all these years? For having absolutely no regard for my daughter or me during this past year? Or are you just sorry that I'm still around to pose even a small threat to your continued relationship with my brother? What, exactly, are you sorry for?" He stepped closer to the other man, the bruises on his arms more evident now and they were most definitely new bruises... recent.

If Mirage were honest, he would say that it would be for having no regard for the fact that Sideswipe had a family now. But he simply had not understood what Stormfire meant to the twins.

"For not giving Sideswipe back to you when he had other responsibilities." He scowled as he saw more bruises. "And just in case you haven't heard, everyone else knows what is going on between you two." He stared at the bruises on Sunstreaker's arm, shaking his head. "How can you keep her with him?" The only reason Mirage had stayed with Sideswipe was that he had convinced himself that Sideswipe couldn't possibly be harming his twin. Sunstreaker looked at him intently for a moment then stepped back from him slowly.

"What everyone knows and what actually goes on are never the same story," Sunstreaker said quietly. "You of all people should know that. I don't keep her with him, Mirage. I keep her with me." He turned away for a moment as if trying to compose himself before he truly lost it. "I stay with him because he is my bondmate. He is my brother and I love him. It's not his fault."

"So, that's how it's going to be? What exactly are you teaching your daughter when you let him..." Mirage shook his head. Saying it would make it too real. "Is that what you want for her? Stop making excuses for him." Mirage stopped, shaking his head again, sighing softly. "I love him, too. But if he ever raised his hand to me, I'd leave him. And if I were you, I wouldn't leave Stormfire with him." Sunstreaker turned around angrily.

"He has never raised a hand to her. Never. He's never even raised his voice to her. He loves her too damn much. She's his daughter, Mirage. He would never hurt her." Sunstreaker might have said more but the door opened and Sideswipe walked in, his holoform emerging almost immediately. He looked at Sunstreaker, gaze narrowing slightly before he looked at Mirage, his gaze moving between the two.

"Something wrong?"

Mirage couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well, if Sunstreaker didn't want his help, fine.

"Apparently not." He shook his head at Sunstreaker, wanting to say more, to warn him that he shouldn't wait for Sideswipe to turn his anger on Stormfire before he left, but he'd already tried. And saying it now, in front of Sideswipe, would only put Sunstreaker at risk. Even hinting at it might. "I was looking for you." Mirage turned his attention to Sideswipe fully now. Sideswipe raised a brow slightly, looking back at his lover slowly.

"Seems you found me. I was checking in with the others to see if they'd found out anything on Stormfire's capture." He turned to look at his twin. "They don't have anything yet," he told Sunstreaker almost angrily. Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"I said I was sorry for that..." Sideswipe raised a hand and Sunstreaker stepped back, letting the sentence trail off quietly. Mirage watched the two, freezing as Sideswipe raised his hand... And letting out a breath as Sideswipe refrained from hitting Sunstreaker.

"You better hope she comes back in one piece," Sideswipe told him softly. Sunstreaker nodded slowly, glancing once at Mirage before walking into one of the other rooms. Sideswipe turned back to Mirage. "So, you were looking for me?" he said, with a slight smile on his face once more.

Mirage just shook his head at the last question. "What exactly was that?" Mirage kept his tone carefully blank. "Because rumor is that Sunstreaker's showing up with a lot of dents in his armor. Bruises when he's in holoform." If no one was going to confront Sideswipe, Mirage would.

"Sunstreaker's been putting in a lot of hours, 'Raj. He comes in late, he's exhausted, he's fallen over things in the room at night. He's fine, a little bruised and dented and somewhat, embarrased at his own clumsiness but ask him and he'll tell you he's okay. We're both a little wired, 'Raj. He let Storm off base without one of us going with her and she and Bumblebee were captured. I just want him to understand that it's not something that can happen again and that it could have been prevented if he'd just been paying attention. And since when you do you listen to rumors, 'Raj. Seriously... have I ever done anything to hurt you? Why would I hurt my own twin?"

Sideswipe stepped closer to Mirage, watching him intently. He reached up and brushed a hand down the side of Mirage's face gently.

"I didn't listen to rumors before now," Mirage spoke through clenched teeth as Sideswipe brushed his hand down Mirage's face. "But I just saw you ready to hit him after he apologized for letting your daughter out of his sight. And in case anyone hasn't reminded you, he didn't let her off base alone - she was with Bumblebee." Mirage took a step back, shaking his head. "Your daughter's gone, and you're still-" Mirage cut himself off. "What happened to you?"

Sideswipe's gaze narrowed slightly as Mirage stepped away from him. "I'm not sure what you mean, 'Raj. I wasn't going to hit Sunstreaker. I merely raised my hand to get him to stop talking. He's apologized enough. And yes, I know she was with Bumblebee but Sunny and I had an agreement when she came online. One of us would be with her at all times. If he was going out on patrol, he should have let me know where she was and who she was with. He understands that now. I don't know why you're so upset. Mirage, what people say and what actually happens don't always add up to the same thing. Hell, if you don't believe me.." He turned and sighed heavily.

"Sunny!" Sunstreaker came out from the hallway. He'd changed into a longer sleeved shirt and his hair was messed up just enough that blond locks of hair covered parts of the bruise on his face.

"Yes?" he asked softly, walking over to Sideswipe. Sideswipe reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of Sunny's face.

"I think Mirage is worried about you. Care to tell me why?" Sunstreaker looked at Sides then over at Mirage, slowly shaking his head.

"I don't know." Sideswipe nodded slowly and looked back at Mirage, waiting to see what Mirage would say or do.

Mirage watched Sideswipe parade Sunstreaker out, stomach churning at the show both of them were putting on.

"What do you want me to say?" His voice was blank yet again. This was obviously a charade, and he wondered how Sideswipe could think so little of him to even attempt it. Did he really think Mirage would believe this?

Sunstreaker cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence and gently pulled himself away from his twin.

"Mirage, I appreciate your concern. It only proves that my own issues regarding you and Sides are unfounded and I apologize for upsetting you with my accusations earlier. I'm sure you and Sides would like some time alone. I think I'll go see what Ironhide and the others have found." He looked at Mirage, silently pleading for the other man to just keep quiet as he'd been doing all this time... to just let it go a little while longer... if for no other reason that to keep another fight from starting. Sideswipe tilted his head slightly.

"He was rude to you earlier?" he asked Mirage quietly, but the tone held a small tinge of anger to it.

Mirage caught the glance, and forced himself not to nod.

"Go and check with Ironhide." He managed to sound a little less frozen. "Not at all. If anything, it was the other way around." Mirage shot Sideswipe what he hoped was a decently embarrassed smile, so unsure of himself at the moment. This had thrown him, and all he wanted to do was get out, and talk to Prime about it.

Sunstreaker nodded and quickly ducked out of the room leaving Sideswipe with Mirage for the time being. Inside the room, Sideswipe watched him go and looked back at Mirage, smiling slightly at him.

"I'm sorry if he said anything that did upset you. He's worried about Storm and it probably just surprised him when you showed up. Listen... I want to spend more time with you, but I really need to see what I can do to help find my daughter. I'll find you later?"

Mirage relaxed, and nodded. "I think that would be best." He actually approved, so he didn't have to dredge up any energy to pretend this time. "Get Stormfire back, then find me." Sideswipe needed to get that done first.

Sideswipe nodded with a quick smile. He stepped closer and kissed Mirage gently, brushing his hand along the back of Mirage's neck as he did so. Stepping back he looked at his lover intently. "Later," he whispered softly before turning and walking out of the room.

_Decepticon Base_

Barricade stood off to the side watching while Soundwave stood over Stormfire who was lying on a metal table looking every bit as scared as a sparkling might given the circumstances. She had no idea where she was and no one around her was even remotely familiar to her.

Soundwave had one hand resting just over her forehead. The child didn't know enough to even try fighting back and Barricade figured that was about all that was saving her for the time being. Starscream and Thundercracker had gone back out looking for more energy sources. Barricade was glad they were gone. He did not want either one of the Seekers getting their hands on the femme.

After a couple of hours, Soundwave finally stepped back from Stormfire and nodded slowly. He reached out and patted the femme on the shoulder gently causing Barricade to look at him curiously. He'd never seen Soundwave show anything even remotely calming or reassuring in nature. It was a first. Finally, the blue mech walked over to him.

"Analysis complete. Information checked and verified."

"What have you found out?" Barricade asked quietly.

"Creation by spark bonding. Creators: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Barricade looked at the sparkling on the table then back at Soundwave.

"The twins are her creators?" he asked quietly.

"Affirmative," Soundwave answered. "Course of action to be taken: she must be returned or she will not be allowed to live." Barricade nodded slowly.

"Agreed," he said quietly. "Retain all information of how she was created and we will see what we can do with it when the others return. For now, we need to get them out of here before Starscream and the others return."

"Understood…"

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Child of Mine - 7

It had been fourteen hours since Bumblebee and Stormfire had been taken. Prowl had sent almost everyone off to recharge, including the twins, and was determined to spend as much of the night as he could tracking down the two missing 'bots. Prime walked back to his office slowly. He was hoping to catch up on some of his work but he was worried about Stormfire and about the twins. Sunstreaker had been quiet and Sideswipe had kept right at his side. Prime shook his head. Maybe he'd been wrong in assuming the worst. After all... wouldn't Sunstreaker come to him or Ironhide if something really was wrong?

Mirage had ignored the orders to recharge, choosing to go see Prime instead. He knocked on Prime's door, hoping he was in. This couldn't wait. Maybe if it were only Sunstreaker, Mirage could ignore this. But while Stormfire was under Sideswipe's care... He wanted Prime to know, before she came back. Mirage was not simply letting her walk back to that, not if Sunstreaker wasn't going to speak up.

Prime had just walked into his office and had just sat down when the knock came to his door. He frowned. Hadn't Prowl sent everyone back to quarters?

"Come in," he called out, leaning back in his chair as he waited.

Mirage stepped into the office, choosing to stay standing.

"Have you seen Sunstreaker lately?" Mirage did his best to keep his anger in check, but some of it slipped into the question. He sighed, finally sitting across from Prime. "He's injured. I find it hard to believe that he managed to do that to himself." He sulked a little. "I was talking to him, and Sideswipe walked in. He almost hit Sunstreaker right in front of me." Mirage paused. "What's happening?" Mirage didn't understand why Sideswipe would change, suddenly become so... dangerous when Stormfire seemed to focus Sunstreaker so very much.

When Mirage finally stopped speaking, Prime leaned forward in his chair slowly.

"You said Sideswipe almost hit Sunstreaker, but did you actually see him injure his twin while you were in the room?"

Mirage let the anger show then. "No, but..."

"I don't know what's happening, Mirage. You're the first who's actually come and talked to me. I've only heard bits and pieces around base." Mirage took a moment, composing himself.

"Listen, Prime, I know what happened. If I hadn't been there, he would have hit Sunstreaker." He paused, thinking back. "When I confronted him, Sunstreaker said that Sideswipe had never hurt Stormfire, because he loved her too much. I didn't think about it then, but what I told him was that I'd leave if Sideswipe ever raised his hand to me." Those were his exact words.

"He did a lot of rationalizing about why he stayed with Sideswipe, but he never came out and said he wasn't getting hit. That seem a little odd to you? Because I sure can't figure it out." Prime sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"I pulled Sideswipe in here yesterday to talk with him about what I'd heard around base. I got the distinct impression he was hiding something but I had no proof, nothing to hold against him. I warned him that I'd remove Stormfire from their quarters if I thought she was in danger." He thought for a moment then looked at Mirage more intently. "Do you think Sunstreaker's in danger, Mirage? I mean, serious danger. And did you notice any recent bruises or just the actions you spoke of?" Mirage nodded slowly.

"Definitely recent; on his face; he also had a cut on his lip that was still swollen. On his arm as well, and they weren't faded." He paused. "Look, maybe he hasn't so much as raised his voice to Stormfire. I don't know. But I do know I don't like what's happening to Sunstreaker. And I know Storm's going to put two and two together eventually."

He crossed his arms over his chest, shooting a determined look at Prime. What he had to say next might very well get him thrown in the brig, but Prime was obviously going to wait for things to get worse.

"And I'm not going to wait to see if Sideswipe does start turning his anger on Stormfire. If you and Sunstreaker don't do anything, I will when she gets back." He could take her to another room, at least. Get Prowl to help him find shifts to cover watching over her with no other femmes around. Prime listened to him, giving him the benefit of the doubt for now.

"That won't be necessary," he said quietly. "I think I can get Sunstreaker to move into another set of quarters along with Stormfire and I'll set up a temporary order of restraint as far as Sideswipe is concerned. If you've seen all of this just today, then I'm not about to wait any longer. Would you be willing to help me with this? Has Sideswipe ever done anything towards you? Ever raised his voice or threatened you?" While he waited for Mirage to answer he called Ironhide over the com. "Ironhide, report to my office immediately." They were going to get to the bottom of this...

Mirage shot Prime a look. "When I told you I'd leave if he raised his hand to me, I meant it. And he hasn't raised his voice to me anymore than I have to him." They had arguments, but brief ones; whatever got Sideswipe so angry at Sunstreaker, it didn't seem to affect how the red twin acted towards Mirage. "Same for threatening me as hitting me - if he'd done it, you would have known." He paused again, shaking his head. "I didn't want to believe what anyone was saying about him, and the fact that he didn't treat me any differently made it easy for me to just ignore them." Not that he did listen to rumors, but...

"I should have seen it in him." How exactly had Mirage missed that? He couldn't answer it fully himself. Prime listened to him not sure what to say to the younger mech.

"None of us saw it, Mirage. This is no one's fault but Sideswipe's and hopefully it's something we can fix." There was a knock at his door and he sighed. "Come in." Ironhide walked into the office and looked between Mirage and Prime, frowning slightly.

"What's happened?" He was more than aware of Sideswipe's relationship with Mirage and while he didn't approve, he'd kept his opinions to himself. Prime stood slowly and walked around his desk.

"I need you to remove Sunstreaker from his quarters for the time being and get him in here. If Sideswipe causes a scene, you're to call Prowl and have him put in the brig." Ironhide's gaze narrowed slightly. Mirage glanced at Ironhide, letting Prime deal with him for now. He met Ironhide's glance, then turned to Prime, feeling so very... small. He got the feeling Ironhide was, somehow, not very happy with him. Then again, it might have just been that Ironhide wasn't happy with the news in general.

"What's happened?" Prime looked at Mirage then back at Ironhide slowly.

"I'm issuing a temporary order of restraint against Sideswipe as of now. He's not allowed anywhere near Sunstreaker at all and he's only allowed to see Storm when one of the officers is present." Ironhide nodded slowly.

"Understood. I'll be back." Throwing one last glance at Mirage, the weapons specialist left the room. Prime turned back to Mirage.

"Can you help me with something?"

Mirage turned his attention back to Prime as Ironhide left the room, and Prime spoke again. Mirage nodded.

"Sure." He paused. "What exactly am I helping you with?"

"It seems as if the only one Sideswipe is acting remotely normal around is you. I need to know if you can talk with him, maybe find out what's making him so angry, why he's lashing out at Sunstreaker so much. By no means do you have to do this, Mirage. It was just a suggestion." Mirage nodded slowly.

"I'd like to know myself. And I can do it, but give me a little time. I don't want to come right out and ask him. Anytime someone does that, he gets all defensive. I have to pretend I don't think anything's going on..." Mirage looked away for a moment. What he hated the most was that some part of him wanted to try and defend Sideswipe... This felt like a betrayal. "Like I said, give me some time, and I'll get you your answers."

Prime nodded slowly as the door opened and Ironhide returned with Sunstreaker who was weak, his protoform's face stained with energon and his gaze somewhat unfocused. Prime quickly moved to help Ironhide.

"Sideswipe wasn't there when I got to the room," Ironhide said quietly. "But Sunstreaker was on the ground..."

"I told you, I fell. Why can't you leave it alone? Why am I here?" Prime watched him for a moment, his look obviously worried and somewhat sad.

"Sunstreaker, we know what's happening..." Sunstreaker laughed but it was bitter and painful.

"You know nothing..."

"Maybe that's because no one is telling us anything." Mirage clenched his fists. Why wouldn't Sunstreaker say anything? Sunstreaker turned and looked at Mirage.

"You did this? You came here and told him all of this? Why? You're not involved in this. He's done NOTHING to you... why couldn't you leave it alone? I told you he'd never hurt Storm... he loves her..." He dropped his head and slowly shook it back and forth. Prime watched him and moment then looked up at Ironhide.

"Find your other son. Now." Ironhide nodded and left the office, closing the door quietly behind him. Prime looked back at Sunstreaker. "Sunny, if he's been doing this to you all this time... at least a year since I started hearing rumors... why haven't you said anything?" Sunstreaker looked up slowly, his gaze moving between Prime and Mirage both.

"Because he's my bondmate, Prime. Because he's my brother and I love him. It's not his fault... it's mine..."

Without turning to face Sunstreaker, Mirage spoke.

"Yeah? How's it your fault?" He sounded intrigued, hiding his disgust at how Sideswipe had manipulated Sunstreaker into taking the blame. But if that was what Sunstreaker wanted them to believe, they might get more answers if they sounded like they might actually believe him. Confronting him hadn't worked so far for Mirage.

Prime understood what Mirage was doing and, for the moment, kept silent. He'd asked Mirage for help... maybe this would work. Sunstreaker looked away for a moment, faltering at whatever he wanted to say then trying again.

"That's the only explanation," he said softly. "If I weren't doing something wrong, this would never happen..." Mirage finally turned to Sunstreaker, standing in front of him.

"That must be what Sideswipe says, too." He paused. "You know I trust Sideswipe. I reacted too quickly earlier. I was upset about not finding him, and I judged him too harshly." He kept his gaze on Sunstreaker; Prime wasn't stepping in so far.

"I just don't understand. That's all I want - all any of us really want right now." Because once they understood, they could help both of the twins. "What does he tell you? I need to know." There was a longing in his voice. He really did need to know, to understand, because he cared too much about Sideswipe not to know.

Sunstreaker looked up at him, confused, not understanding why Mirage was suddenly acting like this. Earlier, 'Raj had seemed concerned about him, had tried to get him to tell him what had happened and now the saboteur was defending Sideswipe... it only served to make Sunstreaker believe it really was all his fault. He looked away and slowly shook his head.

"He doesn't tell me much of anything," Sunstreaker said quietly. "We argue... opposite patrols, we hardly ever see each other anymore... when we do there's either something I forgot to do, or something about Stormfire I didn't tell him about... things I forgot to put away, things I forgot to leave out... we just argue. We always have... why is everyone so concerned about it now?" Prime did step closer then, kneeling down so he could see Sunstreaker, making the younger mech look at him.

"Because before now, he never left marks on you like he has recently. He's never intentionally hurt you just for the sake of hurting you. And Stormfire knows what's happening." Sunstreaker looked at him in fear then at Mirage.

"She knows?" Mirage looked back at him slowly.

"Truthfully? I don't know. But my guess would be she suspects at least, given the advanced coding Prowl gave her. She spends enough time with you that she has to have noticed the dents, and the bruises." He stopped. There was no need to make this harder on Sunstreaker than it already was. There is no telling what Sunstreaker would have said next as Prowl came barging into the room.

"We found them. Let's go..."

It had taken half an hour for the group - including both twins - to make it to the sight where they'd picked up Bumblebee's signal. Bumblebee was in protoform, Stormfire lying in his lap just beginning to wake as the group arrived and returned to protoform. The twins made their way to Bee and Storm reaching them first. Bee looked up at them and there was a small amount of fear in his optics.

Sunstreaker bent down first as Storm's optics flashed and came online.

"Sunny?" she whispered softly. Sunstreaker nodded and the femme threw herself into his arms, crying, shaking and just holding on to him for dear life. Sunstreaker stood, holding her tightly against himself. Sideswipe stepped closer, brushing a hand along Storm's back. Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe's arm and pulled him closer, just holding on to them both. Bumblebee stood slowly and moved slowly, Ironhide and Prowl coming closer, Prime right behind them. Prime pulled Bee towards him as Ratchet approached, scanning the young scout for any injuries.

"What happened, Bumblebee?" Prime asked quietly.

"We got ambushed," he said quietly. "I held them off as long as I could before Starscream hit both of us with some kind of stun weapon. When I woke, Stormfire and I were in a makeshift cell inside their temporary base."

"I will kill every last one of those bastards," Sideswipe growled softly. Prime looked over at him but said nothing for the moment. So long as Sideswipe behaved, Prime wasn't going to call him down; yet. He turned back to Bumblebee.

"What happened?"

"Barricade came in and spoke to me, wanted to know who she was, how she'd been created without an All Spark. I told him I didn't know. But he was… I don't know. It was creepy. It was like he honestly cared about what happened to her. Anyway… Soundwave came for her and Barricade went with them. He said Soundwave just studied her systems, ran a bio scan, searched her memories… they both came back and then they brought us here and let us go." Prime looked over at Prowl.

"Let's get back to base before they change their minds," he said quietly to the sub commander. Prowl nodded in agreement turning towards the twins. Nearby, Ironhide had already reverted back to alt mode and Ratchet was moving towards the twins as well.

"Sunny, Sides, I'm going to take Stormfire with me inside of Ironhide's bed. I don't want her trying to transform or drive at the moment. She's obviously exhausted." Sideswipe pulled away from his twin and his daughter as Ratchet came closer. Sunstreaker pulled back a little, hands resting on the sides of his daughter's face, making her look at him.

"Hey, Ratchet's gonna ride with you back to base, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered softly. Sunstreaker leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before turning her towards Ratchet. Ratchet wrapped an arm around the young femme and walked her over to Ironhide. Sideswipe followed them and helped Ratchet get Stormfire settled. Leaning down, he kissed his daughter on the cheek and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she whispered softly.

"Love you," Sideswipe whispered before stepping back. Ironhide turned and headed back to base, Smokescreen and Bluestreak following after him. Sideswipe walked back over to his twin and the two stood there just watching each other quietly. Bumblebee looked up at Prime and the leader could see the young scout was exhausted as well. Prowl came up to them both.

"Prime, take him back to base. I'll keep an eye on the twins." Prime pulled Prowl closer.

"I've issued an order of restraint against Sideswipe," Prime told him softly. "But I haven't informed him yet. I don't want him left along with his twin." Prowl nodded slowly. He'd known it was coming…

"Understood." He stepped away as Prime and Bee both transformed into their alt modes and headed back to base. Prowl remained with the twins, Jazz and Mirage who both stood off to the side as well.

"Let's get back to base," Prowl ordered quietly. Jazz and Mirage quickly transformed, engines revving quietly. Prowl walked over to the twins. "Hey, that means to two of you as well." Sideswipe turned, glaring at Prowl for a moment before he finally relented and stepped back. Prowl nodded and turned away. Sideswipe looked back at his twin.

"We'll talk later," he said quietly. Sunstreaker nodded as they both transformed back into alt mode as well. Prowl was last and they headed back to base.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 8

A/N: Okay, here's part of what everyone's been waiting on - the back story… how and why did Sideswipe change. Chapter 1 we see him as the loving mech he's always been, totally devoted to his twin… Chapter 2 is the same… and then he starts to change… so, the question on everyone's mind is why… what made him change? Well, in the real world we would probably never really know why a normal, gentle person becomes an abuser but in this world, well, you're about to find out why and how…

_Two months after Stormfire came online…_

Sideswipe woke that morning to find Sunstreaker still sound asleep at his side, arm thrown over the red twin almost possessively. Sideswipe leaned over and brushed his mouth against Sunstreaker's helm, brushing fingers along his sides as he did so. Sunstreaker's optics slowly came online and he whimpered softly as he did so. Sideswipe's fingers slipped into the nearest crevice and brushed against wiring there. Sunstreaker groaned again, his full attention now on his twin.

Sideswipe shifted enough that he was leaning over Sunstreaker, dropping his head just enough to drag his dental plates against the yellow warriors neck. Sunstreaker groaned and pulled his twin closer, fingers digging into side plates and brushing against wires. Sideswipe groaned back and pressed even harder against Sunstreaker.

They would have both done so much more except there was a crash in the living room and the both groaned, pulling away from each other and moving quickly to avert any further disasters. Stormfire was sitting in the middle of the room with a pile of data pads on the floor with her. Sunstreaker chuckled softly as Sideswipe moved to start cleaning up the mess.

"Sorry," Storm said softly and Sunstreaker moved closer to her, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"No problem. They're just data pads." Storm nodded as Sunstreaker helped Sideswipe finish picking them up. Sideswipe grinned at him, kissing the yellow mech softly.

"It's kind of a good thing she did that," he said softly. "I'm supposed to see Ratchet so he can clear me for duty again. That fall I took the other day rattled him and he's being all overprotective." Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Go see the doc then. I think Storm and me will head down to the rec room and find some games to play or something." Sideswipe nodded, kissing Sunstreaker again then turning to kiss the top of his daughter's helm.

"Be down there later." He turned and walked out of their quarters and headed for the infirmary. The doors slid open and he walked inside. He didn't see Ratchet and frowned slightly.

"Hey, Ratchet? You in here?" He heard noise and turned as Red Alert came in from the adjoining office. "Hey, Red. You seen Ratchet? He said he wanted to do a final check on me before he let me go back on duty." Red Alert nodded, moving closer to Sideswipe.

"Yes, he left me a note about that. Seems he got called to take care of something with the humans. It shouldn't take me too long. He wanted to do a quick bio scan and then an inter-cranial scan which you'll have to be offline for, but again, won't take long. I should have you out of here in half an hour or so." Sideswipe nodded and grinned.

"Sounds good. I told Sunny and Storm I'd meet them down in the rec room afterwards." Red Alert nodded slowly.

"Well then, let's get this done and you can go meet them." Sideswipe nodded and followed Red Alert to an exam table, sitting on it and letting Red Alert push him down onto his back. He let his optics dim and Red Alert picked up a scanner, moving back over to the red twin.

"I'm going to go ahead and take you down. I'll complete the scans and then you can be on your way." Sideswipe nodded as Red Alert reached beneath his chest plates and pushed a switch that was there. Sideswipe's optics flashed once then dimmed until they were offline.

Red Alert looked at Sideswipe for a moment and his features twisted into something angry and malicious as he did so. He set down the scanner and reached into a port on his arm where he often stored syringes and such. He pulled out what looked like a small chip or port and looked at it. While he didn't believe in harming others - the medic's oath and all - this was something he was doing for the red twin's own good. What he was doing with Sunstreaker was wrong. Red Alert knew it, even if no one else would speak against it. Red Alert didn't like drastic measures but he'd use them if it made things right again.

He moved to Sideswipe's head, removing locks and bolts that kept his helm in place over his central processing core. Once inside, Red Alert quickly placed the chip where it went and closed up the helm once more. He ran a bio scan and a neural scan to make sure Sideswipe wouldn't notice the new programming. Confident that everything was working fine, he flipped the chest switch once more and Sideswipe slowly came back online.

"Lay still for a few minutes," Red Alert told him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'll write up the report and then you can go."

"Thanks, Red…"

_Present Time - back at Autobot base_

Ratchet allowed the twins to stay in the infirmary while he ran a thorough scan on Stormfire, giving her small amounts of energon as he did so. She took them, watching her fathers as Ratchet did his work. Sideswipe stood just behind Sunstreaker, arms wrapped around his twin, chin resting on Sunny's shoulder, both of them watching Ratchet examine their daughter.

On the other side of the room, Prime watched the twins, frowning slightly. Something was really wrong. He didn't understand how Sideswipe could be so angry earlier… angry enough that Mirage had feared he would harm Sunstreaker…and now be so calm and so close to his twin. None of it made sense, but he'd ordered the restraining order. He was going to have to separate them…

"Prowl," he said softly. The sub commander approached him, stopping just next to him. "Not in front of Stormfire, but once they are outside the infirmary, I want them separated. Sunstreaker can go with Ironhide and Sideswipe can go back to their quarters. No doubt Ratchet will keep Storm here over night. We can find another set of quarters for Sunstreaker and Storm tomorrow." Prowl nodded slowly.

"You really think we need to do this?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Prime answered gravely.

"All right." Prowl moved away from Prime and waited patiently. Ratchet finished his scans and turned back to the twins.

"She's fine," he said with a smile. "A little exhausted and energon deprived. I want to keep her here overnight and no, you two may not stay here all night. I want her to rest. I want the two of you to go back and rest as well. Understood?"

"Sure, Ratchet," Sideswipe said quietly.

"Yes," Sunstreaker answered softly, pulling away from Sideswipe to walk over and wrap his arms around their daughter. Storm returned the hug, nuzzling against her father as she did so. She didn't want him to leave but knew that when Ratchet made a decision, no one would change his mind. Finally she let go of him and he pulled back, kissing her on the forehead gently.

"See you tomorrow," he told her softly. She nodded and he stepped back as Sideswipe came over and hugged her as well. Storm returned the hug and kissed Sideswipe on the cheek as he pulled back.

"Love you," Sideswipe told her gently. She smiled and nodded as he moved back to Sunstreaker's side. He took Sunny's hand in his own and Sunstreaker seemed to lean against him as he did so. They moved to leave the infirmary and Prowl glanced over at Prime who nodded once. Prowl moved, Ironhide following him. In the hallway, the two moved towards the twins.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe," Prowl called out to them. The twins stopped, turning towards the sub commander and their creator. Sideswipe frowned, stepping in front of his twin.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly. Ironhide moved around Sideswipe, taking Sunstreaker's arm, pulling him gently away from his twin.

"Wait… what…" Sunstreaker began, not fully understanding what was happening. Ironhide kept holding him even when Sideswipe turned towards them. "Sides…"

"Sunstreaker… Ironhide, what are you doing?" It was all the time Prowl needed since Sideswipe had turned his back on the sub commander. Prowl moved, grabbing both of Sideswipe's arms and pulling him back towards him. "What the frag!" Sideswipe yelled now.

"Ironhide," Prowl said quietly. Ironhide nodded, pulling Sunstreaker with him away from Sideswipe and back to his quarters. Sunstreaker struggled, fear evident in his optics. Sideswipe watched him.

"It's okay, Sunny… I swear…it'll be okay. I will come get you. I promise you." Ironhide took Sunstreaker with him around a corner leaving Prowl with Sideswipe as Prime exited the infirmary and came into the hallway. Sideswipe saw his leader and slowly shook his head.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe asked, an angry edge to his voice. Prime came closer as Prowl continued holding the red twin tightly.

"I've issued an order of restraint against you," Prime said quietly. "You are to stay away from Sunstreaker unless an officer is present with you. You will be allowed to see Stormfire so long as myself, Ironhide or Prowl are in the room as well. You can return to your quarters but Sunstreaker will not be there. When Stormfire is released she will be released to Sunstreaker and they will be in separate quarters from you. I want you to submit yourself to Ratchet tomorrow for a full medical scan and you'll be talking with Smokescreen three times a week until we work through this."

"Work through what?" Sideswipe asked, smirking slightly. Prime stepped closer to the young warrior.

"What you're doing to your twin," he said quietly. "You've never hurt him like this before. You've never caused him harm simply because you could. You need help. We want to fix this so you can go back to him and your daughter." Sideswipe looked at his leader for a moment longer then nodded slowly, his head dropping down slightly. He relaxed against Prowl's hold and Prowl loosened up a little against him.

"Sides, look at me, please," Prime said softly. Sideswipe slowly looked up at him and Prime saw the pain in those optics and he knew he'd made the right decision. "No one wants to see bondmates separated, Sides. But you can't keep hurting him. You know that."

"I know," he whispered softly. "Primus, I know… I'm sorry…" he whispered softly. "I don't understand why it happens… it's like… like blind rage or something. I don't know…" Prowl let go of him and came around, resting a hand on the side of Sideswipe's face.

"We know, Sides. None of this is like you. We just want to help so… follow the restraining order for now and let's see what Ratchet says tomorrow. Okay?" Sideswipe nodded slowly and Prime stepped back.

"Prowl, take him back to his quarters. Sideswipe, understand this; you will be under guard until further notice. That means, someone will be with you at all times until I can be sure you are not a threat to yourself, your twin or your daughter." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"I understand," he said quietly. Prime nodded.

"All right. Go on." Prowl turned, taking Sideswipe's arm and leading him away. Prime sighed heavily and turned the other way. He'd talk to Sunstreaker tomorrow. He knew the yellow warrior was with Ironhide and that the weapons specialist would take care of him for now.

_TBC… short chapter this time. More next chapter… which, btw, the last chapter didn't get as much notice… hope I'm not scaring anyone off… please review… it keeps me writing. Thanks._


	9. Chapter 9

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 9

_Three weeks later…_

At Prime's orders, Sideswipe had turned himself over to Ratchet for a full medical scan. Prime had held out hope that Ratchet would find a glitch or a programming problem somewhere but there was nothing in the scan. The senior staff noted, however, that as long as Sideswipe was away from Sunstreaker, he wasn't angry or violent and that he behaved much as he had before Stormfire had been created. Prime, however, still wanted Sideswipe to talk with Smokescreen and Sideswipe readily agreed. He wanted his family back and he'd do whatever it took to have that.

Three weeks had passed since Stormfire and Bumblebee had been brought back to base and Sideswipe had begun undergoing medical assessments. Now… now he was beginning to talk with Smokescreen and the grey mech wasn't sure what to think of anything he'd read or heard.

"So, let's start off with something easy," Smokescreen said quietly one afternoon as they sat in his room. Sideswipe leaned back in a chair and nodded slowly. "When did you first notice that you were getting angry with Sunstreaker?"

"Not long after Stormfire came online," Sideswipe answered softly. "About two months after, we argued and it was the first time I'd hit him. That night, we were laying in bed and I apologized, told him it would never happen again… that I didn't understand why it had happened."

"But it did," Smokescreen said carefully. "More than once or twice." Sideswipe nodded slowly. "When did it go beyond just hitting him once or twice?"

"I'm not sure. The memories are vague at best. But it always started out as an argument that escalated into something more." Smokescreen nodded slowly.

"Tell me about the last argument…"

Prime had given Stormfire the last three weeks to recover, wanting to make sure she was physically and emotionally stable before he called her into his office to talk with her. He'd been putting this off out of fear for the child's emotional well being but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to know what she'd heard or seen and how she felt about it all.

He knew, from Prowl, that Storm had Sunstreaker's artistic abilities so he'd brought several data pads into the office along with human art supplies in case she felt safer using her holoform in his office. Maybe letting her just draw would help her talk about what was going on. If not, then Prime figured maybe he'd be able to read something out of her artwork.

She showed up about five minutes after he'd called for her and she was in holoform. Prime switched his on in order to make her feel more comfortable. She smiled up at him but she'd never hugged him since that first day, after which Sunstreaker had told her to never do so again. Prime figured he should make that first move. He stepped towards her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her gently. He wasn't too surprised when she latched on tightly, burying her face against his shirt.

He held her for a little while before she stepped back and looked up at him, smiling a little. He returned the smile and stepped back, closing the door to his office.

"So, I was thinking that you and I could talk for awhile if you don't mind," Prime said quietly, moving to a chair and sitting down as Storm walked over to a table finding the art supplies there and sitting down.

"What about?" Storm said softly, sitting down and sifting through the paper on the table.

"Well, I was thinking you might like to talk about what you've been doing the last few weeks since you came back," Prime said, deciding to start with something easy. Storm pulled out a sheet of paper and picked up a box of colored pencils, emptying them onto the table, picking up a green pencil, coloring on the paper as she did so.

"I've been with Sunny a lot since I got back," she said softly after a couple of minutes. "Saw Sides to for a little while, but he doesn't stay long. Sunny says it's cause he's not feeling well but that he'll be back with us when he's okay again." Prime nodded slowly, just listening, but watching her draw as well.

"What about Ironhide?"

"He's quiet a lot. Sometimes him and Sunny are talking and Sunny looks like he's been crying afterwards and doesn't want to talk much. Usually, that's when I like to sit in his lap and just let him hold me."

"Does that make him feel better?" Prime asked softly. Storm nodded, switching out the green pencil for a yellow one.

"Makes him stop crying. Sometimes, when Ironhide has to go to patrol, Sides comes and talks to Sunny." Prime raised a brow slightly. That was going against the restraining order.

"How often does that happen, Storm?"

"It was only twice," Sideswipe said softly as he paced Smokescreen's room. "I felt his pain, I felt his despair and I was scared he would do something to himself. I had to see him and I had to make sure he was okay."

"Sideswipe, that's against the restraining order," Smokescreen said quietly.

"I know," Sides whispered, "but I was scared and I never hurt him or yelled at him while I was there."

"Where was Storm during all of this?"

"She was either in the room with us or in the next room over, but never very far away," Sunstreaker said quietly, watching Prowl move closer to him, sitting against his desk. "I would never have let him hurt her." Prowl nodded slowly.

"Sunny, Prime put that order in place for your protection as well as Storms. You do understand that, right?" Sunstreaker nodded slowly.

"Something's wrong with him, Prowl. How long have you known us? Since we first came online? He's never been violent like that. Never. Something's happened to him and it's my fault that I didn't see it." Prowl slowly shook his head and reached out, resting a hand on Sunstreaker's arm.

"It is not your fault. And Ratchet has run test after test on him. Nothing comes up on any of them. Whatever's happened, it's not a glitch or some internal injury." Sunstreaker looked up slowly.

"And yet, I'm the only one he lashes out at, Prowl. I'm the only one he hurts physically."

"How does it start?"

"Sometimes they're fine and then Sunny will say something or do something and Sides gets all mad and starts yelling. I leave the room when they yell." Prime kept watching her draw. She'd moved on to a new picture now, a red pencil in her hand.

"Has Sides ever yelled at you or hurt you?" Prime asked softly. Storm slowly shook her head.

"No. Sunny won't let him near me when he gets mad. Red says it's my fault though. That neither of my dads were like this before I came online. He said they brought it on themselves." She looked up slowly at the older man. "What does that mean?" Prime slowly shook his head.

"I'm not sure, Storm, but I can promise you, I'll find out." Storm nodded, apparently happy with the answer and turned back to her picture. Prime watched her, feeling a cold sense of dread surge through him. Moving to his feet, he walked over to his desk and pushed his com button.

"Ratchet, this is Prime. Can you come to my office please?"

"Of course, Prime. On my way."

"Thank you." Prime turned and walked back over to where Storm sat at the table. She had finished the second drawing and looked up at him smiling. Prime smiled back at her and watched her start on a third picture. A knock on his door caught Prime's attention and he turned as Ratchet stuck his head in the door. He held up a hand to the medic then looked back down at Storm.

"Storm, I'm going to talk to Ratchet right outside, okay? I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Can I stay here and finish drawing?" she asked softly. Prime nodded.

"Absolutely. I'll be just outside." Storm nodded as Prime turned and walked out into the hall with Ratchet.

"How is she?" Ratchet asked worriedly.

"Holding up amazingly well," Prime said softly. "But we've got a bigger problem."

"What?"

"Storm said Red Alert told her that the twins fighting was her fault and that what was happening to Sides and Sunny was something they'd brought on themselves. Has Red Alert done any medical exams on either of the twins this past year?" Ratchet nodded slowly.

"A month or two after Storm came online, I'd been called away and Sideswipe came in for a routine exam. When I came back, Red Alert said everything was fine, that Sideswipe had checked out okay." Prime nodded slowly.

"That's about the time when Sideswipe started getting hostile with Sunstreaker," Prime said quietly. "Pull Sideswipe back in and do a more thorough check. Take him offline to do it if you have to do so, but I want a full neuro sweep done this time." Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I'll find Sides now and bring him in. What about Red Alert?"

"I want him turned over to Prowl. Immediately."

"Understood." Ratchet turned and walked off as Prime walked back into his office. Storm was sitting at the table where he'd left her and she was still working on the third picture. He sat back down next to her and began looking a the first two pictures.

"Hey, Storm?"

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"Tell me about this picture," he said softly, handing her the first picture she'd drawn. She smiled and set down the pencil in her hand, taking the picture and looking at it.

"That's me and Sunny there," she said pointing to it. "And that's Sideswipe there." Prime nodded. The picture showed the three of them inside what looked like wide open field. "Who's this?" he said, pointing to a darker looking figure.

"That's the mech that let Bee and me go," she said quietly. Prime nodded slowly.

"Do you know his name?" he asked quietly.

"Barr'cade," she answered with a grin. Prime chuckled softly.

"Barricade," he said slowly. "And why is he in the picture and why's he holding a weapon?"

"Cause he's protecting it," she said, turning back to her other picture.

"Protecting it? Storm, honey, protecting what?" Prime asked again gently. Storm turned back and pointed to another part of the picture.

"The new sparkling," she said with a grin. "Silly Prime." Prime looked back at the picture and sure enough, near to where Barricade was standing was what looked like a small ball of energy.

"Storm, last question, I promise. Who's sparkling is it?"

"Barricade's…"

Prowl stood in Prime's office looking at the pictures Storm had left behind as Prime paced the office around him.

"She said the sparkling belonged to Barricade?" he asked worriedly.

"That's what she said," Prime answered. Prowl looked at the next picture.

"And she said this was how he got the sparkling?" Prime nodded slowly.

"That's the picture that bothers me the most," the leader said, leaning against the edge of his desk.

"It would explain why Barricade was so insistent on getting Storm and Bee out of their base. Maybe he was acting out of conscience."

"He still has one?" Prime asked and Prowl slowly shook his head. "Hey, he's your brother."

"I don't claim him anymore," Prowl reminded him, still studying the pictures. "What about this last one. What is this one about?" Prime took the picture from him and looked at again.

"Storm says its from a dream she's been having ever since she came back," Prime said softly.

"More like a nightmare if you ask me," Prowl said, moving to stand next to Prime, looking at the picture as well. "How do you spend night after night dreaming about your own death…"


	10. Chapter 10

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 10

_Stormfire opened her eyes and found herself walking in a large field. She knew where she was; she'd been there often enough. She heard the roaring of the water fall and the sounds of other mechs nearby. She turned and walked off to her left, finding the dirt path that she'd walked more than once._

_Storm walked around a small gathering of trees and found her fathers just beyond, standing next to each other, watching the sunset, arms wrapped tightly around each other. She recognized this place now… the lake where Bumblebee often took her when they both had free time to spare. She hadn't realized it before now…_

_She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Barricade standing there. Never before had he physically approached her in her dreams before. This was… new._

"_Why are we here?" Barricade asked quietly as he looked past her towards where the twins stood. "Or, better question, why are they here?" Storm looked up at him and frowned slightly._

"_Why wouldn't they be here? It's my dream… they are my creators. What I don't understand is why you're always here." Barricade nodded slowly._

"_You got me there, kid," he answered quietly, looking back at her. "It is, after all, your dream. Why dream about me… and what the frag is up with giving me a sparkling? Do I look like I have time to raise a kid?" Stormfire gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't amused._

"_I don't choose where the sparklings go, Barricade. I'm just the vessel. They go where they are predestined to go." Barricade frowned slightly._

"_What are you saying, child? Are you telling me they come from you and you have no say in who co-creates them?"_

"_Something like that," she said quietly. "It is why I was created. My fathers didn't realize it at the time. They still don't…" She trailed off and looked over at the twins. "They are the last twins alive. Only through their spark could I be created. And it's the parts of their sparks inside of me that help me create life." Barricade shifted until he was standing in front of her, blocking her view of her fathers._

"_And what happens when the sparklings that you carry within you have all been brought into creation?" Stormfire gave him a sad smile._

"_Then my life is complete and I will return to the Matrix…"_

Barricade woke with a start and sat up quickly on the bunk where he'd been recharging. A quick glance around the room told him he was back inside the Decepticon's temporary base but he still felt… off. Pushing himself to his feet, he left his room and walked down to Soundwave's lab, pushing open the door and walking inside.

In a corner of the lab, lying on a table, was an unfinished protoform in shades of black and orange. Next to the unfinished protoform was a casing box within which lay a new sparkling. Barricade walked over and pulled a chair with him, sitting between the table and the counter. He didn't touch the box but he didn't have to… he could already feel it.

He should have known… should have trusted his own instinct and Bee's pleadings and gotten him and the child out of the base sooner. But he hadn't been able to do so and now he had this… and part of him felt guilty.

Barricade knew he wasn't going to recharge again anytime soon. So, brushing one finger against the casing, he stood and walked out of the base, transforming into his alt mode and heading away from the base and into the city. He seriously needed time to think…

Two sets of vehicles were sitting out on the desert road, their drivers laid out on the hood of one of the vehicles when the black Mustang blew past. Neither of them paid attention at first; they were too caught up in each other. But then the red haired one looked up and his gaze narrowed.

"That was Barricade," he said quietly to the blond.

"We can finish this later," he answered. The red haired one leaned down, kissing his blond twin harshly.

"Definitely later." The holoforms disappeared and the two Lamborghini's took off down the road in pursuit of the black Mustang. Since Sideswipe had been cleared by Ratchet after the medic had finally found the chip Red Alert had put into Sideswipe's neural systems, the twins had been finding time to be together, but never on base. The restraining order was still in place. Sunstreaker and Storm were still in their own quarters and Sideswipe was in his. But the twins had found ways to try and heal their relationship without anyone's permission. They could only hope they wouldn't get caught.

They chased after Barricade… they'd seen the pictures in Prowl's office earlier in the week and they wanted the Mustang… they wanted revenge and they wanted answers. Barricade was going to give them one or the other. The twins didn't care which.

Barricade knew he was being followed but he didn't know who was following him or why, exactly, they were doing so. But he knew they were getting closer. A bioscan told him that his followers were the twins. He mentally shook himself and immediately slowed down, giving them the opportunity to catch up to him before headed for an abandoned warehouse district. He began transforming back to bipedal mode before he even stopped good, waiting on the twins to do the same.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came to a halt, transforming as they did so. They both looked at Barricade a little unsure of what had happened and why the mustang had led them here instead of running from them.

"I know why you're after me," Barricade said quietly. "But I didn't do anything to her."

"We saw the picture she drew about what happened," Sunstreaker growled at him angrily. "You telling us she lied?" Barricade shook his head.

"No, but I didn't touch her," he said adamantly. "I was in the room while Soundwave was with her. He never touched her. I don't know what happened or how it happened, but one minute she was offline and he was checking her neural banks. The next minute everything went black. When I woke, there was a sparkling in my hand and the femme was awake." Sunstreaker looked at his twin who looked shocked.

"Sunstreaker and I had been apart for almost six months. When he came home, we were… together… and we both blacked out. Sunstreaker woke first… Storm's spark was in his hand when he woke." The twins looked up at Barricade. "Where's the new sparkling?"

"At the base," Barricade answered quietly. "Soundwave has been working on the protoform…"

"Is it a femme?" Sunstreaker asked, his voice so soft Barricade had to strain to hear it.

"Yeah," Barricade answered quietly. "It is…"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe made their way back to base, arriving just as the sun was beginning to rise. They'd been out all night, most of which had been spent together, the rest of which had been spent with Barricade. Inside his alt form, Sideswipe was carrying the casing for the new sparkling. Barricade had gone back to base and had taken it from Soundwave's lab. He didn't want the sparkling hurt.

The twins drove just to the entrance of the base and transformed back into bipedal mode just as Prowl and Prime walked out to meet them. Sideswipe held the casing in his hands and looked up as the two older mechs approached, stepping in front of his twin as he did so.

"Before you both start, he's fine, I'm fine, we have a new sparkling, it's Barricade's and yes, I feel like my normal self. Does that answer everything?" Prowl and Prime looked at each other and Prowl slowly shook his head before turning back to the twins.

"Take the sparkling to Ratchet then the two of you can report to me," Prowl said, his voice devoid of all emotion at the moment. The twins sighed heavily and walked past their leader and sub commander, headed for the infirmary. Prime turned to Prowl.

"What are you going to do to them?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing to harsh," Prowl answered. "Thing is, the restraining order still stands until Ratchet can produce proof that Sideswipe is no longer a risk to his twin or his daughter. I just want to gently remind them of that. I don't want them separated if they're working things out but neither do I want there to be more problems." Prime nodded.

"Where are we concerning Red Alert?" he asked as they walked back towards the office wing of the base.

"He's in solitary, refuses to talk, won't give up anything or even admit to what he did or said. For the moment, we don't have any proof except for the chip Ratchet removed from Sideswipe, but even then… there's no proof Red Alert put the chip in him."

"Find something. I want to either lock him up for a certain time period or give him a conditional release. We can't just leave him down there indefinitely." Prowl nodded.

"I'll see what I can find… after I talk to the twins."

_Barricade opened his eyes with a start and quickly came to his feet, looking around. It was dark, there was no moon out, but there were a few stars. Still, he knew where he was. He just didn't know why._

_And then he saw Storm walking towards him and she looked upset. She was crying. He growled and quickly glanced around. If someone had hurt her…_

_Storm looked up as she approached and her steps quickened until she was just in front of Barricade who reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder._

"_What is it? What's happened?" _

"_Don't you know?" Stormfire asked softly. Barricade slowly shook his head. _

"_No… why am I here? This isn't the normal dream." Storm slowly shook her head._

"_No, it's not," she whispered softly as she reached out and rested her hand just above his chest. He looked down and stepped back in shock._

"_This… Primus… I went back…" Storm nodded slowly, tears running down her face as she dropped her hand slowly. "I turned the sparkling over to your fathers and then I went back to base… Starscream was waiting for me…" He stumbled and fell to his knees. Storm knelt in front of him and reached out, pressing her hand against the gaping hole in his chest._

"_He took your life because you protected our sparkling," she whispered softly. Barricade nodded slowly, his own tears falling down his face. "You did the right thing."_

"_I know," he answered quietly. "I don't regret my decision. She's safe and she'll be raised with those who really can love her and protect her." Storm nodded slowly then leaned closer and slid her hand into his chest just as her mouth hovered above his._

"_It'll be okay," she whispered softly. Barricade's optics slowly dimmed and he bowed his head._

"_I know," he answered just before her mouth covered his and a blinding light covered them both…_

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 11

_Two months later…_

Stormfire wandered around the labs where a black and orange protoform had been built and was now waiting for it's spark. Prowl had, once again, written the programming and it had been decided this new sparkling would be a medic. Ratchet had helped with the programming and now, two months after the spark had been brought to the base, it was time, yet again, to bring another femme online.

This time, the room was less crowded than before; the twins, Storm, Prime and Ratchet were in the room, watching and waiting. Ratchet brought the spark casing towards the protoform and retracted the chest plates, setting the casing just inside. The chest plates closed as the spark began the task of forming to the body.

Not long after the twins had shown up with the sparkling, Prowl and Jazz had found Barricade's remains in the desert nearby. They'd brought him to the base, but there was nothing Ratchet could do for him. His casing had been ripped out and his spark was long since dead. Storm had asked Ratchet to use part of Barricade's protoform to build the new protoform and Ratchet had thought it a good idea.

As the gathered group watched, the protoform's optics slowly came online, flashing a greenish blue then dimming just a little before the femme moved slowly, her head turning to look at them.

"Am I alive?" she asked softly. Ratchet nodded slowly.

"You are indeed, my dear. Do you know your name?"

"Thunderstrike," she answered quietly. Ratchet nodded slowly as he turned to the others. Prime frowned a moment, pulling Ratchet to one side.

"Why did we give her a name that sounds distinctly Decepticon in nature?" he asked softly.

"Her father was a Decepticon, Prime, and he gave his life to save hers. I thought it was fitting to honor his memory somehow." Prime sighed softly but nodded slowly.

"Of course," he answered quietly. He looked back to find Storm and Thunderstrike standing near each other, the younger femme hugging Storm, her head on Storm's shoulder. Storm rubbed one hand against Thunderstrike's helm, talking quietly to her in Cybertronian.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched their daughter and the other femme and Prime watched as Sunstreaker reached down, entwining his hand with his brother's, holding tightly. Prime had rescinded the restraining order two weeks ago and so far, everything was going well for the twins and their daughter. It looked like things were slowly coming back to normal…

"Prime?" Prime tuned back in to the here and now to find Sideswipe standing in front of him.

"Yes, Sideswipe? What can I do for you?"

"Is she coming with us or…" Prime shook his head.

"She's going to be with Ratchet for the time being," the leader answered softly. "She's been programmed to become a medic so, it would be best to have Ratchet raise her for now." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"I think that's a good idea. Storm wants to stay with her tonight. I told her she'd have to okay that with you first." Prime nodded.

"I think it would be fine," he said, looking over at Storm and Thunderstrike. "Probably a good idea, actually."

"Thanks, Prime," Sideswipe answered quietly before turning and walking back to his twin. He whispered something against the side of Sunstreaker's helm and the yellow twin nodded, speaking to Storm quietly before turning and leaving with his brother. Prime walked over to Storm and Thunderstrike.

"Storm, if you want to stay with Ratchet and Thunderstrike tonight I think it might be a good idea." Storm smiled up at him and reached out to hug him.

"Thanks, Prime," she said softly. "And thank you for understanding all of this and for helping."

"Of course." He turned then and left the infirmary, heading back to his office as he did so. Ratchet looked at the two femmes, just watching them as he did so. It wasn't hard to see Barricade in his daughter, in her mannerisms and in her tone… but she was the better side of him… and Ratchet wished the black mech had lived long enough to see his daughter come online…

Sideswipe led Sunstreaker back to their quarters, pushing him inside as the door closed behind them. In the past few weeks, Sideswipe had cut down on the time he'd spent with Mirage and Mirage had taken to spending more time with Stormfire, giving the twins time to heal things between them. There were many nights when the young femme stayed with Mirage rather than bother her fathers by returning late in the evenings. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't mind, though. They both knew their daughter was safe and in good hands with Mirage.

That, however, is not what was on their minds as Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker into their room, hands slipping between crevices, stroking at wires as he did so. Sunstreaker whined against the feel, his body shaking as his hands sought out the same places on his twin's body as well. They just did make it to their bunk before Sunstreaker turned and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Sideswipe closer to him. Sideswipe leaned down, pressing his mouth tightly against Sunstreaker's.

Sunstreaker pulled him closer and lay back on the bunk, pulling Sideswipe down over him, the red warrior more than eager to follow. He pressed his body down against that of his twin and then looked at him, their optics meeting in a very intense gaze.

"Think we can do this without creating another sparkling this time?" Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker, his voice hoarse with need.

"I think we'll be fine this time," Sunstreaker said softly before pulling Sideswipe back down to him once more…

Optimus had left the infirmary and walked back to his office, his spark heavy with everything that he knew would come down to him sooner or later. Barricade's death because he chose to do the right thing; the new sparkling that would never know her father; Storm, who was fast becoming of key interest to the Decepticons; the twins, who were trying to repair their fractured relationship; Mirage, who had left Sideswipe's side to guard over his former lover's daughter. Everything eventually found its way to his shoulders and as a leader, there was only so much he could do before he shut down from it all.

As he reached his office, he heard footsteps around the corner and turned as Bumblebee came around the corner and just stopped, watching him. Optimus watched him for a moment then opened his office door and walked in, knowing the younger mech would follow behind him. He heard the footsteps behind him and then heard the door close and lock before he turned around to find Bumblebee still watching him quietly.

"Something bothering you?" he asked the younger mech quietly. Bumblebee shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Did she come online?"

"She did," Optimus answered. "They've named her Thunderstrike."

"That's kind of Decepticon sounding," Bumblebee said, frowning slightly. Optimus nodded slowly.

"Her father was a Decepticon, Bee. Ratchet felt it was necessary to give her something of her father." Bumblebee nodded slowly.

"That makes sense, I guess," he said softly. There was silence for a few minutes before Bumblebee pushed off the wall and stepped closer. "Why are you so unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy, Bee. I've just got a lot on my mind." Bee nodded slowly and stepped even closer, looking up at the older mech as he did so.

"I can give you something else to think about for awhile," Bee whispered, reaching up to rest his hand over Optimus' chest plates. Optimus looked at him, his gaze darkening just a little as his own hand covered Bee's holding it tightly.

"I'm sure you could," Optimus growled out softly. Not waiting for the younger mech to say anything more, Optimus leaned down, pulling Bee closer, pressing his mouth against the scout's, holding Bee tightly as he did so.

Bumblebee groaned softly, fingers sliding along Optimus' chest and sides, slipping into crevices, stroking wires, tugging at them gently. Optimus groaned at the feel, and moved them both towards the extra bunk in his office where he occasionally slept. Once there, he pushed Bee down beneath him, fingers following Bee's path on his own body, groaning at the sight of the younger mech writhing beneath him.

Bumblebee let his hands slide across Optimus' chest and his fingers slid beneath the plates there, brushing up against wires and servos, watching the leader's optics darken even more. When Optimus leaned down and dragged dentals against Bee's neck, the younger mech whined and shifted, hands tugging at the older mech's chest plates. Optimus knew what he wanted.

"Shh," he whispered softly as he reached up and opened his chest plates slowly, doing the same to the younger mech beneath him, his other hand brushing against Bee's face, trying to calm the scout. Bee arched up against him, the keening sound from his throat making Optimus shiver and when the chest plates were open, he leaned down and pressed in against Bee tightly. Bee cried out just before Optimus covered the scout's mouth with his own.

Hands slid along Bee's sides and down further, slipping beneath plates at Bee's hips, tugging at wires there, causing the young mech to groan and writhe even more. A pulsing heat between the sparks grew and it wasn't long before both leader and scout were lost in the heat between them, their sparks merging and pulsing between them driving them both into an intense overload that left them both offlined…

_Next morning…_

"You want to be a what?" Ratchet asked as he walked over to where Thunderstrike sat at the terminal, looking online for alt mode ideas.

"A motorcycle," she said quietly. "Storm showed me pictures of what my father looked like. I think this shows something of him." She tapped a button and a picture of a 2008 Kawasaki Concours 14 came up on the screen. It was black and showed a small orange stripe down the sides. Ratchet looked at it and nodded slowly.

"You're right, my dear. It does look something like your father." With a push of another button, he printed out the picture and handed it to her. "Come on, let's go outside and see if this works." They walked out of the infirmary towards the entrance of the base. "Scan the picture first."

"Okay." Thunderstrike held the picture up and quickly scanned it. Ratchet watched the wash of blue energy cover her protoform and nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, transform." Thunderstrike stepped outside the base and began her first transformation. Ratchet watched as the protoform shifted and turned until it was completely reformed in the black and orange Concours now in front of him. "How does it feel?"

"Perfect," Thunderstrike called back to him as she revved the bike's engine. "How does it look?" Ratchet chuckled softly.

"Like something your father might have chosen if given the chance," Ratchet answered quietly. "All right, transform back into bipedal mode and lets make sure it all works out right." Doing as ordered, Thunderstrike reverted back to bipedal mode and Ratchet made a quick scan. Everything fit perfectly. "Open your chest plates for me."

"Sure." Thunderstrike reached under her chest plates and flipped the switch that opened her chest up to the medic. Ratchet scanned the spark, glanced at the readings and nodded.

"Okay, kid. You're good to go." Thunderstrike grinned, closing her chest plates once more. "Feel up to a quick run across the dessert and back?"

"Oh yes," she said with a grin. Ratchet nodded and commed Prime. "I'm taking Thunderstrike out across the dessert and back so she can try out her new alt form. We shouldn't be gone long."

"All right, Ratchet. See you when you return." Ratchet nodded and turned back to Thunderstrike.

"Let's go." Reverting into his alt form, the H2 started across the dessert, Thunderstrike returning to the Concours form, following him. She stayed at his side to begin with them slowly pulled out in front. Ratchet watched her, scanning her the entire time. He didn't want her overheating her first time out.

They went halfway as far as Ratchet had first planned before he slowed and let her speed up just a little more. He watched the femme get used to her alt form as she pressed onward, her speed increasing as she became more confident in her movements. She skidded around a dune and came back towards him, engine revving as she raised up on her back wheel and quickly came back down.

"Behave," he warned her good naturedly. "No sense in exhausting yourself your first time out."

"Okay, Ratchet," she called out as she came past him. Ratchet turned and began following her back to base. She slowed, giving him time to catch up to her, then stayed at his side as they headed back. "Thanks, Ratchet," she told him quietly.

"You are most welcome," he told her just before he heard engines screaming overhead and an explosion just in front of them caught him off guard. He heard Thunderstrike scream but didn't know if it was in fear or in pain before a second explosion threw him into a roll and sent him offline….

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 12

Ratchet had been found in the desert, bleeding out energon almost too fast to stem the flow, but they'd managed to get him at least stable enough to put him inside of Prime's trailer before heading back to base. Once back on base, Wheeljack worked to try and get him back online so they could find out what had happened and where Thunderstrike was or who she'd been taken by.

They didn't have to wait long for that answer. Sunstreaker came in carrying Storm who was seizing in his arms, Sideswipe walking behind him, worry written all over his face plates. Prowl came around and took the femme from Sunstreaker and put her on a berth, attaching wires and equipment to her, trying to find out what was wrong. When the monitors told him nothing he looked up at her fathers.

"Can you reach her through your bond?" he asked either one of them. Sunstreaker shook his head.

"She's blocked us," he whispered worriedly, his hand trailing over her arm. Prowl nodded and reached out, touching Storm's face, his optics dimming as he tried to break through her firewalls to find out what was wrong with her…

_She could see and feel every bit of pain and hear every scream inside her very core. Thunderstrike was chained to a wall, her arms held above her head, energon tears flowing from her optics, her cries harsh and pain-filled._

_She saw Soundwave coming closer, Starscream just near him, and link himself to Thunderstrike's own mind, trying to break her through emotions instead of physical abuse. Storm did what she could to bolster the femme's firewalls and Soundwave backed off._

_Starscream stepped closer and Storm saw the weapon in his hand just before he ripped across Thunderstrike's chest plates, causing the child to scream yet again. This time, Storm screamed with her… Another downward motion of Starscream's hand and Storm felt pain across her abdominal area and watched, fascinated, at the energon that flowed from that wound. Thunderstrike cried out again, but it was weaker this time…_

Prowl stumbled back as he pulled out of Stormfire's mind and Sideswipe caught him. Prime had entered by then and walked over to the twins, his face masked but his optics told of his anger and his concern.

"What's happened?" he asked as Sideswipe got Prowl into a nearby chair.

"The Decepticons have Thunderstrike," Prowl whispered painfully. "They're… they're torturing her and Storm can feel everything they're doing to her." Sunstreaker looked down at his daughter and reached out, resting his hand over her chest plates.

"Can we put her in stasis or something to keep her from feeling it?" he asked softly. Prime sighed heavily.

"We could," he said slowly, "but I'm not sure how much damage it would do to her or to Thunderstrike." Sideswipe left Prowl's side and moved to his twin, wrapping his arms around the yellow mech, holding him tightly, whispering to him softly in their own language. Prime let it go for now while he turned and walked over to where Ratchet was still offline.

"Wheeljack, report."

"He's lost a lot of energon, Prime," Wheeljack said, sighing heavily. "But we've kept him from a stasis lock so we should have him back online soon. He's going through his second transfusion right now and I've almost finished the repairs to his back plates."

"All right. Let me know the moment he's back online." Wheeljack nodded and turned back to the injured medic. Prime looked around the infirmary slowly. Jazz and Ironhide entered, Mirage and Smokescreen behind them.

"What's happened?" Jazz asked as Ironhide went to the twins. Mirage and Smokescreen stayed where they were.

"Ratchet and Thunderstrike were attacked," Prime told him. "Ratchet was left for dead. The Decepticons have Thunderstrike. They are apparently torturing her and Stormfire's been feeling and seeing everything that's happened to her. Prowl tapped into Stormfire's bond to find out." Jazz turned to look at his bondmate who was still shaking just a little from what he'd experienced, then looked back at Prime.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked.

"We'll wait to see if the Decepticons contact us. If they haven't done so by morning, then we'll go after them."

Mirage had walked over to where Stormfire lay and was standing next to her, his hand resting on her arm, his gaze moving back and forth between the femme and her fathers. He hated what was happening and he wished he could find some way to make it better but until the order was given, there was nothing for him to do but be here in case he was needed.

_Stormfire could see Thunderstrike… could see Soundwave and Starscream and knew that between the two of them, the child would not last much longer. She would cry out if she could, take away the child's pain but she couldn't. She could be here and watch, try to give Thunderstrike the strength to endure, but there wasn't much else she could do._

"_Yes, there is," came a deeper voice from within and she shuddered at the intensity behind that voice. "Give her over to me. I can save her."_

"_No, you can't," Storm whispered softly. "If I give her over to you, she will be lost and you will be trapped inside of her protoform."_

"_Then let it be as it will. They will pay for what they have done to her and through her to you."_

"_I can't let you do this," Storm said quietly. "She's going to die…"_

"_She'll die regardless, Storm. Let me do what I can to avenge her death and your pain."_

"_Very well…"_

Starscream had left the room finally and Soundwave was left alone with the femme who was still hanging from the chains against the wall. He walked over to her and began trying to clean up the worst of her injuries, blocking himself from what she felt, knowing that what Starscream had ordered done was wrong, but he had no choice but to do as ordered.

Had Megatron still been alive… but that was a moot point, wasn't it? Megatron was dead, destroyed by a human boy… and Starscream took out his anger and his power hungry streaks on another child instead. Soundwave didn't think she would last much longer.

He was just beginning to clean up the injuries to her chest plates when she moved, groaning softly as she did so. Soundwave stood back as blue optics came online, flashed and then turned crimson. What was happening?

"Don't… call Starscream…" the hoarse voice begged quietly. Soundwave was too shocked to say anything more at that point. "You have to release me."

"Release not viable. Destruction, imminent."

"Not if you let me go, Soundwave." Soundwave's gaze narrowed, his optics darkening.

"Explanation necessary."

"She's my child, Soundwave. When Starscream destroyed my spark, Stormfire saved me, kept me from the Matrix and allowed me to heal as much as possible. Thunderstrike is dead, Soundwave. Now. Release me." Soundwave stepped closer and quickly unhooked the chains around the orange and black protoform's wrists then stepped back as the 'bot moved slowly away from the wall.

"Where's Starscream? And don't give me that crap you like to spew. Talk to me."

"Most likely in his quarters," Soundwave answered. "You have to leave before he returns. He'll make sure you stay dead this time if he finds out what's happened."

"I'll be back soon enough and I will put a stop to him. Up to you whether or not you live or die when I return." The protoform transformed into it's alt mode, the motorcycle roaring out of the Nemesis and back out into the desert night. Soundwave watched it go and slowly shook his head. Sometimes he wondered just how much longer this war had to go on before someone made the decision to stop it once and for all.

Storm's optics slowly came online and she groaned softly. Four sets of optics watched her intently as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, one hand to her head.

"He's coming back here," she whispered softly. The four Autobots looked at each other then back at Stormfire.

"Who's coming here?" Sideswipe asked worriedly. Storm looked up slowly, meeting his gaze with her own.

"Barricade…"


	13. Chapter 13

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 13

Barricade tore through the desert, the motorcycle that his daughter had chosen as her protoform proving to be much faster than his Mustang form had ever been. He was impressed. He was also pretty much pissed as hell about all that had happened.

He turned east and headed back to the Autobot base. No doubt by now Stormfire had woken and had told the others that he was on his way. He had to come up with a plan of some sort. They had to take out Starscream or any other Sparklings Stormfire created would be forfeit the moment Starscream found out about them. He had to wonder if the twins had figured out their daughter was the All Spark come back to life yet or not.

He'd figured it out when she'd come to him during his last moments. He'd known then that she would save him but that she couldn't release him until it was time. Well, it had been past time. Barricade knew he'd done a lot of horrendous things in his past but prior to the war, he'd done many good things as well. He knew better than most that children were a gift and that they should not be exposed to the horrors of war and should not die young. Starscream had never learned that. Barricade was about to teach him.

Barricade was just approaching the base when twin Lamborghini's pull up on either side of him. They said nothing, didn't even slow him down. So they knew then. Good. As they reached the entrance of the base, the three mechs transformed into bi-pedal mode and Barricade waited for the inevitable jokes from the red twin, but nothing came forth.

"We're sorry," Sunstreaker said quietly and Barricade looked at him in shock. "If we'd gotten there sooner, maybe Thunderstrike wouldn't have had to die." Barricade nodded slowly.

"It was inevitable," he said quietly. "They knew about the spark's creation. Starscream would have come for her sooner or later. While I mourn the loss of my daughter, at least her creator is safe and still alive." The twins nodded slowly in agreement. "Tell me, my twins, have you figured out who she is yet?"

"The All Spark," Sideswipe whispered quietly. "We just haven't yet figured out how." Barricade nodded, following them inside.

"That may yet take awhile to understand. How's Ratchet?"

"Alive, but barely," Sunstreaker answered as they headed for the infirmary. "They left him bleeding out energon in the desert. We were lucky we found him when he did or he'd be gone." They entered the infirmary and Barricade quickly found himself being hugged by Stormfire who buried her face against his chest plates.

"I'm fine," he told her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for her." Storm looked up at him and gave him a soft yet sad smile.

"I know. But you're here now and we can do something to make sure no other children are ever harmed again." Barricade nodded slowly.

"Yes we can."

Prime looked up as Barricade entered. The voice was that of the 'Con's but he was trapped inside his daughter's protoform. Prowl had heard the voice as well and looked up sharply, grabbing Jazz's arm as he painfully pushed himself to his feet. Barricade looked over at his brother and sighed heavily. He pulled away from Storm and walked over to Prowl slowly. In this new form he was about a head shorter than his brother now and it made him just a little nervous.

"I know I can never hope to make up for all the pain I caused you, brother," he began quietly, "but I hope that, if nothing else, you'll at least accept my help for now." Prowl looked down at him and nodded slowly, reaching out to rest a hand on Barricade's shoulder.

"You're help would be most welcome… brother." Off to the side, Prime smiled quickly before looking away to where Wheeljack was still working on Ratchet. Barricade turned back to Storm.

"You could just heal him and be done with it, you know," he told her quietly. She looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Barricade moved and pulled her over to Ratchet, pushing Wheeljack back for a moment.

"You're the All Spark, Storm," he said softly. "All you have to do is touch him and think of him as whole again and he'll be whole. Trust me." He stepped back as everyone else turned to watch. Stormfire put one hand over Ratchet's open chest plates and dimmed her optics. She pictured Ratchet as he had been earlier, before all this had happened, whole and healthy. Blue sparks shot from her hands into Ratchet's open chest plates, around his casing and through his body. After a moment, Storm stepped back and Ratchet's optics slowly came online.

"Oh, my fraggin' head," he moaned quietly before he focused on where he was. "What… why am I on a bunk? What's going on?" he yelled.

"Heh, guess he's fine," Sideswipe said with a quick chuckle.

Prowl and Prime both turned to Barricade, looking at him curiously.

"How did you know she could do that, Barricade?" Prime asked quietly, moving closer to the black and orange mech.

"She's the All Spark, Prime," Barricade answered, looking up at the leader slowly. "When she came to me just before I died, I saw it around her, the runes, the energy, the heat. I felt it when she touched me. I knew then that she could keep me alive and, when the time was right, she could release me again. Course, I didn't think this was how it would be done, but…" he trailed off, shrugging slightly. Prime looked back at Stormfire who seemed a little shocked at what she'd just done. Sunstreaker walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, whispering to her softly as he did so. Prime looked back at Barricade.

"I assume you have a plan?" Barricade nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I do…."

_Two days later…_

Mirage was in a light recharge when he heard the door to his quarters slide open and then shut again quickly. He heard footsteps and knew by the sound that it was Stormfire. He let his optics come online dimly as she walked over to his bunk and scooted over, giving her room to lie down next to him. He knew the last two days had been hard on her and he'd been out on patrol until earlier that morning so he hadn't spent much time with her or with the twins.

Prowl and Barricade had been working on a plan to take out the remaining Decepticons as quickly and brutally as possible. There would be nothing left when they were done if they had their way about it. Mirage had not heard Prime say much to them but he didn't think for one second that their leader was going to let his sub commander and Barricade kill anyone in cold blood.

Meanwhile, Ratchet had been working with Storm on honing the All Spark's powers as much as possible in hopes of creating more Sparklings as time went back. Mirage could feel the tension from the young femme and rubbed a hand along her arm and side, pulling her closer.

"I'm still me," she whispered softly after a few minutes of quiet. "I'm not some cube." Mirage nodded slowly in agreement.

"I don't think Ratchet means to make you feel like that, Storm," he whispered back. "The powers you have, though, have never been contained in a mech form before. He's intrigued. Give it time and he'll calm down. Guaranteed." Storm nodded and turned, shifting slightly until she could rest her head on Mirage's arm, facing him now.

"So how come you don't treat me any differently?" she asked him.

"Ah, well see, that's because I know better," he told her with a quick smile. "I'm not about to get my aft kicked by your fathers." She chuckled softly then and he smiled. At least she was relaxing a little more. "When was the last time you slept?" he asked her quietly.

"Uhm… not since Barricade got here," she answered almost sheepishly. Mirage shook his head and tucked her in closer to him, her cheek against his chest as he did so.

"Then rest, little one. You'll need it, I daresay, if Prowl and Barricade have their way with all of this." She nodded, her optics dimming just a little as her hand slowly slid across his chest plates. Mirage didn't dare move. He wasn't sure what she was doing but he wasn't going to encourage it. He really enjoyed living. The twins would kill him if he did anything to their daughter.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she finally said before shifting to look up at him. "And they won't kill you. Besides, they know I spend most of my free time with you and they know I spend the nights in here from time to time."

"True, m'dear, but they also know I keep my hands to myself because if I didn't, you can be sure they'd make sure I did in the future." But he knew he was fighting a losing battle as her fingers slipped beneath his chest plates and brushed against the sensitive wiring found there. "Storm, sweetheart, you can't do this…"

"Why not?" she asked, such child-like innocence in that one question that Mirage groaned quietly.

"Because I'm not sure you understand what you're doing," he whispered softly. "And I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she told him adamantly just before her fingers tugged at the wire she'd found causing Mirage's body to shudder and forced another groan from his vocal processors. His hands moved, tightening around her back, pulling her closer against his own will.

"Storm," he whispered softly before finally deciding he was not going to win this argument with her and leaning his head down to kiss her gently. She responded softly at first, her hands moving more against his chest plates now before she pushed harder against him. He groaned again and let his own hands slid along her sides, fingers delving into crevices, brushing against the wires there. She whimpered softly just before her fingers brushed against the wiring beneath his chest plates that led to his spark.

"Are you sure?" he asked, moving back enough that he could see her gaze. She nodded slowly.

"Very much so," she answered quietly. Mirage nodded and reached beneath his chest plates to move the switch that would open them, revealing his spark to her. Her own chest plates opened as well and she reached out, brushing the tips of her fingers against Mirage's spark casing. Mirage shuddered almost violently, bringing her closer to him.

The locks on his casing came open, his spark now completely open to her. She reached out, feeling the heat and the energy coming from his spark and released the locks on her own casing.

"Thank you," she whispered to him just before he pulled her close enough that their sparks could merge, forcing heat and energy through them both. Mirage bit back the cry that felt as if it could rip his throat apart with its intensity. Storm clung to him, feeling everything he felt on top of her own overload, her hands tightening against his chest plates just before they were both thrown into full overload, off lining before either of them could say anything more…

"Are you sure she was going to stay with Mirage tonight?" Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker as they walked down the hallway towards Mirage's room.

"She usually does when we're on patrol," Sunstreaker told him. "Besides, I know for a fact she hasn't recharged since Barricade came and I know Mirage has been gone most of that time. She probably just wanted to spend time with him." Sideswipe nodded slowly.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked softly. Sunstreaker sighed heavily and stopped, pushing Sideswipe gently into an open supply closet, closing the door behind them.

"Look at me, Sides. Please." Sideswipe looked up at him slowly. "We both know that what happened between us after Stormfire came online was caused by the chip Red Alert embedded into your core processor. I know that you love me. I know that hurting me was not something you'd have ever done on your own. I also know I overlooked a lot of things for a lot of years. But yes, I'm okay with this because she's happy and so is he. The question is, are you?" Sideswipe leaned up and kissed Sunstreaker gently, hands sliding along his twin's arms.

"So long as I've still got you, then I'm happy," he said quietly. Sunstreaker nodded and kissed him back.

"Good, cause you're stuck with me for life." Sideswipe smiled up at him.

"Lucky me." Sunstreaker chuckled and with one last kiss, pulling Sideswipe out of the closet and back into the hallway. They walked to Mirage's quarters and knocked on the door.

" 'Raj? Storm?" Sideswipe called out. When there was no answer, Sunstreaker keyed in the code to open the door. The door slid open and the twins walked inside to find Mirage lying on the bunk and Storm, curled up against the wall nearby, her hands closed around something.

"Storm?" Sideswipe said softly as Sunstreaker moved to check on Mirage. Storm didn't move and Sideswipe knelt in front of her. "Stormfire, look at me." She looked up slowly and he saw the tearstains on her face. Next to him, Sunstreaker tried waking Mirage but the other mech didn't seem to be responding.

"Let's get them down to Ratchet," Sunstreaker said as he lifted Mirage in his arms and headed out the door. Sideswipe picked up his daughter and followed twin out of the room and down the hallway to the infirmary.

Sunstreaker entered first and looked around.

"Ratchet!" he yelled, still holding Mirage as the medic walked out and swore under his breath.

"What happened?" he said, leading Sunstreaker to a bunk just as Sideswipe entered with Stormfire. Ratchet saw them enter and commed Prime and Prowl, knowing Barricade would follow the sub commander down as well.

"Don't know," Sunstreaker told him as he lay Mirage down on the table. "We went to check on them and found Mirage out cold on the bunk and Stormfire on the floor, awake but unresponsive."

The doors opened as Prime, Prowl and Barricade entered the room, Barricade immediately moving to Stormfire's side when Sideswipe set her down on the bunk. She looked up slowly and held her hands out to Barricade much like a child might to a parent. Barricade frowned and took her hands, prying them open gently.

"Ah hell," he whispered softly. "I'm going to need another casing." Everyone looked over at him in shock. "It's not mine!" he yelled back.

"Mirage?" Sunstreaker asked softly, looking from his daughter down to the purple and white mech on the table. Ratchet had hooked him up to several different monitors as Wheeljack entered and brought a casing over to Barricade who gently placed the new spark inside of it.

Ratchet watched the monitors for a moment and slowly shook his head.

"What?" Sunstreaker demanded almost angrily. Sideswipe walked over and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He's alive but only barely," Ratchet said quietly. "His higher core functions aren't online. It's like, his body's functioning but his main processor isn't online. If he were awake, he'd hear us, but he wouldn't be able to respond." He moved over to Stormfire who looked up at him slowly and he reached out, resting a hand on her helm as she curled up against him.

"I warned her to watch her power," he said quietly, running a hand along her back in a gesture meant to comfort the young femme. "I think maybe she used too much this time in trying to create another spark. She was still mourning the loss of Thunderstrike." Barricade had put the casing down so that Wheeljack could monitor it for now and walked back over to Stormfire and the others.

"We have to do something," he said quietly. "That kind of power surge will not go unnoticed. Eventually Starscream and the others are going to figure out what's going on and they will come after her and whatever else she's created between now and then." Sunstreaker nodded slowly, still standing by Mirage's bedside.

"We have to hide her somewhere," he said quietly.

"But where?" Sideswipe asked softly.

"I'll talk to Keller," Prime finally said. "Maybe he'll be willing to help us with that…"

_TBC…_


	14. Chapter 14

-1Sweet Child of Mine - 14

_(following immediately from the ending of chapter 13...)_

Prime left the infirmary and walked back to his office, calling up his video phone and placing a call to SecDef Keller in Washington. It took less than a minute before Prowl and Barricade had joined him and another minute or so before Keller finally answered.

"Optimus Prime, what can I do for you today?"

"Secretary Keller, let me introduce my second in command, Prowl and his brother, Barricade. Mr. Secretary, we have a delicate situation and we need your help." Keller nodded, looking at the three mechs in turn.

"I'll do what I can to help, Optimus. What's the problem?"

"The All Spark, as you well know, was destroyed when Samuel pushed it into Megatron's chest. We had lost all hope of ever being able to return to Cybertron or find some means to restore the All Spark." Keller nodded again.

"I do seem to recall that issue," he said. "So, what's the problem?"

"The All Spark has been reborn," Prime told him. "About six months ago only we didn't realize it was the All Spark until recently. To complicate the situation, the All Spark is housed inside one of my scouts, the daughter of the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"I wasn't aware of any other landings," Keller said, frowning slightly.

"There weren't any landings, Sir," Prowl said, stepping forward. "She was created through what we call a spark bond. I can't explain the semantics of it, but suffice it to say, Stormfire is the All Spark reborn and we have to hide her before Starscream and the other Decepticons try to destroy her."

"That much I can understand," Keller answered. "Tell you what. Give me twenty-four hours to find you a secure enough location and I will get back with you. I'll call up Major Lennox and his team as well for backup and escort to the facility."

"Thank you, Secretary Keller," Prime said with a nod.

"You're welcome. We'll talk soon." The video feed was terminated and the three mechs looked at each other.

"I think we should be safe for one day," Barricade said quietly. "Starscream wouldn't dare attack this base. He knows there are more of you here than there are able Decepticons at the moment." Prowl nodded in agreement.

"That gives us time to do what we can about designing a protoform and seeing what needs to be done before we start moving things to a new location."

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Prime told them both. "Let's do what we can in the time we have left.."

Sunstreaker had curled up on the bunk with his daughter and Stormfire was currently in recharge, her head in his lap. Sunstreaker's optics were dimmed as well, one hand resting on Storm's head as they slept. He had not been about to leave her. Not yet anyway. Sideswipe watched them sleep then walked over to where Mirage lay hooked up to the machines while Ratchet studied readings and made scans every fifteen minutes.

"Any change?" Sideswipe asked quietly, brushing one hand along Mirage's arm. Ratchet slowly shook his head.

"None. I'm sorry, Sideswipe. There really isn't anything I can do for him. This is something he has to come out of on his own. And honestly, I'm not sure he will." He sighed softly and walked over to Sunstreaker and Storm, scanning the femme as she slept, leaving Sideswipe with Mirage. Sideswipe pulled a chair over by the bunk and sat down next to his former lover, watching him.

Wheeljack was on the opposite corner of the room, running scans on the new sparkling and making notes. He turned, waited until Ratchet looked his way then waved him over. Ratchet turned and walked over the inventor.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"It's not a femme this time," Wheeljack said, showing him the scans. Ratchet checked the scans and frowned slightly.

"So, she made a regular mech this time. Huh. Okay, well, we need to start putting things together for another protoform I guess. Good thing we figured out how to convert Earth metals into metal dense enough for our protoform." Wheeljack nodded in agreement.

"Yep. You know…. I was wondering something."

"What's that?"

"If she's the All Spark, couldn't we take her back to Cybertron? I mean, couldn't she fix what's wrong there and bring life back to our own home? Why do we have to stay here on Earth?" Ratchet sighed softly.

"How would we even be able to get back to Cybertron?" he asked quietly. "Only the Nemesis has the ability to make that trip and I'm pretty sure Starscream won't agree to help us." Wheeljack nodded slowly.

"Yeah…guess not…"

_Decepticon base _

"You idiot!" Starscream yelled angrily. Soundwave cringed internally only because he'd always hated the sound of Starscream's voice when he was angry. "How could you let one female child escape this base?"

"The femme was dead," Soundwave reported quietly. "Barricade had returned."

"Barricade is dead, you fool," Starscream said, his voice quiet but still angry. "You were tricked by something that femme did to you." He turned to Thundercracker and Skywarp. "Recall those able to fight. We're going after that femme and the one who created her…"

"Course of action not acceptable," Soundwave intoned angrily. Starscream turned to face him as Soundwave's arm cannon came online, pointed at the Air Commander. "You will not go after the child." Starscream had to admit that he was impressed by Soundwave's nerve. It wasn't often the quiet 'Con did much, especially nothing like this.

"What is it about this femme that bothers you so much, Soundwave?" he asked almost gently. Soundwave didn't dare lower his arm but he scanned Starscream and slowly shook his head.

"What knowledge you hope to gain will do you no good," he said, his voice wavering slightly, but nothing like his usual monotone sound. "She is the key to stopping this war once and for all."

"Is she now?" Starscream asked, a feral grin crossing his features. "Oh I do so hope we find her again. I'm sure she will be most… entertaining…" That one word would be Starscream's last as Soundwave's cannon fired off a volley of several shots, all aimed straight at the AC's chest. Starscream's body hit the floor with a loud, resounding thud. Soundwave turned to Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Intentions?" he asked quietly.

"Hey, whatever you want, big guy," Thundercracker said, hands held up in a show of surrender. "I wasn't real crazy about having the femme here in the first place. You let her go, that's fine with me." Next to him, Skywarp nodded slowly as well.

"What is she, Soundwave? Seriously, how can she stop this war?" Soundwave lowered his cannon, his readings telling him the remaining Seekers meant no harm to himself or the femme.. If she were still alive somewhere.

"Her creator is the All Spark reborn into a femme. She is called Stormfire and her creators are the twins."

"Wait… daffodile and his twin sparked a femme?" Thundercracker asked softly, the awe evident in his voice.

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied.

"Does that mean we can go back to Cybertron?" Skywarp asked softly. Soundwave looked at the young Seeker then at Thundercracker before answering.

"That depends on what the Autobots plan to do now that Barricade has joined them…"

"Optimus!" Prime turned in the hallway as Bumblebee came running up after him. "Soundwave's on the com-channel. Says he needs to talk to you immediately." Prime followed Bumblebee back to the security room. Sure enough, Soundwave was on the screen, Thundercracker and Skywarp just behind him. In what appeared to be a show of trust by the empath, Soundwave retracted his battle mask and when he spoke, Prime didn't know what to think.

"Optimus Prime, I hope this call is not disturbing you or interfering with anything more pressing at the moment."

"Your voice…" Prime said quietly. Soundwave nodded slowly.

"Has not been truly used in it's normal capacity since before we left Cybertron. I want to inquire about two things and I know you may not wish to answer me, but I ask you to hear me out."

"Very well, Soundwave," Prime said, sitting down behind one of the desks in the room.

"Did Barricade make it to the base in one piece and is Stormfire still alive?" Prime looked at him for a moment, gaze narrowing slightly. "It was I who allowed Barricade to leave the base, Prime. I also helped him release Bumblebee and Stormfire when they were captured." Prime looked over at Bumblebee who nodded in affirmation of that statement. Prime turned back to Soundwave.

"Barricade is here and he is functional. Stormfire is alive, though there has been an issue with her ability to control her creation powers. Mirage, whom you might remember from before the war, is in the infirmary unable to wake or respond to stimuli. We have another sparkling as well. Soundwave… where I Starscream?"

"Starscream is dead," Soundwave answered quietly. "When he threatened to go after Stormfire and any other femmes he could find, I destroyed him." Now Prime was in shock. He turned to Bumblebee.

"Get Barricade up here now." Bumblebee nodded and left the room as Prime turned back to Soundwave. "Soundwave, why are you calling us?"

"Optimus, would it not be in our best interests to leave Earth behind and return to Cybertron where we truly belong? Why remain on a planet where we have little to no hope of surviving or rebuilding our way of life?" Prime nodded slowly.

"Your concerns make sense but you followed Megatron all these centuries. How do I know that when we return to Cybertron you won't try to raise up your own evil forces to begin a new war or to destroy the All Spark once again?" The door to the room opened and Barricade walked in to the room and stopped just beside Optimus.

"Soundwave," he said quietly. Soundwave nodded slowly.

"Hello again, Barricade."

"Where's Starscream?" Barricade asked quietly.

"Destroyed," Soundwave answered. Barricade nodded slowly.

"You took my words seriously then," he said quietly before turning to Prime. "I told him, when he let me leave, that when I came back, I'd destroy Starscream and anyone else who stood to cause harm to Stormfire or her creations. I asked him how long this war had to go one before someone decided it was time to end it." Prime looked at Barricade for a moment then turned back to Soundwave.

"How many of you are left?"

"Myself, the Seekers behind me, Frenzy, and Ravage. We are all that arrived and remain." Prime nodded slowly. "The Nemesis is on Earth as well, hidden, but here."

"Give me until tomorrow, Soundwave, and then we'll speak again." Soundwave nodded slowly.

"I wait to hear from you." The screen went black and Prime turned to Barricade.

"Can we trust him?" Barricade nodded slowly.

"Soundwave was specifically programmed not to be able to lie, Prime. I think he, like many of us, just wants to go home. If Storm can learn to control her powers a little better, I think we stand a chance of rebuilding Cybertron."

"I think you might be right," Prime answered quietly. "Still there is something that bothers me about all of this." He stood and left the room, Barricade following him as he headed for his office. Palming the pad next to the door, Prime led the other mech into his office and held up a picture Storm had drawn not so long ago. "She says she dreamed her own death. And yet… none of this has happened." Barricade nodded slowly, taking the picture and studying it carefully.

"Maybe it doesn't have to happen," he said quietly. "If we leave Earth, maybe none of it will happen and she - and we - will be safe once again." He looked up slowly, handing the picture back to Prime. "You'll want everyone's input I know, but I think we should go back to Cybertron." Prime nodded and put the picture back on his desk.

"We'll convene a meeting in three hours…"

_TBC… hope you're still enjoying this and the end is probably coming in a couple more chapters. Please remember to read and review. Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweet Child of Mine - 15**

_**Epilogue...**_

It hadn't taken the Autobots long to come to a decision regarding what to do in order to keep Stormfire safe and in order to save their own race. After three days of talks among themselves and the remaining Decepticon forces, the decision had been made to return to Cybertron. Even now, the group at large had begun packing and storing items inside the Nemesis which Soundwave had given over the location of once the deal had been made. Storm was forced to remain on base under constant guard. No one was going to take a chance on something happening to her before they could leave Earth.

Inside the Autobot base, Mirage was still in critical condition. All his higher cpu functions were active but it was almost as if his body had given out. Stormfire refused to leave his side no matter how much her fathers' begged her to get some rest. It was Barricade who finally managed to pull her away after she'd been threatened by Ratchet on more than one occasion. The twins hadn't known what else to do for her or Mirage at this point and were at their wits end.

Three days before the date they'd planned to leave Earth, Mirage's cpu functions began to shut down slowly one at a time. Ratchet was fighting to get them back online, but after several hours, it became apparent that they were going to lose the sabatour. Stormfire came back to sit with him and Sideswipe stayed with her while the others continued getting things ready for their departure.

On the day before they were scheduled to board the Nemesis, Ratchet conceded the fight and Mirage was pulled off stasis support. His spark managed to stay online for almost three more hours before it had locked and finally stopped pulsing all together. His death had thrown Storm into a bout of depression and she refused to even discuss leaving his body behind. Prime had ordered Mirage's body be placed into a stasis pod for the trip and no one had dared to refuse.

Bumblebee had asked for permission to remain behind on Earth, wanting to stay with Sam and Mikaela, but the humans had talked him into going home saying that, while they would miss him, they knew Bumblebee's true place was with his family. The Autobots said their goodbyes to their human friends and Soundwave closed and locked the doors leading into the Nemesis so that they could depart for Cybertron.

Once the Nemesis was in space, the 'bots moved towards their own stasis chambers. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had volunteered for first rotation and it was Sunstreaker who led Stormfire to a stasis chamber, explaining to her that this was the easiest way for her to deal with the long trip ahead of them. She begged and pleaded to be allowed to remain awake with them, but in the end, her fathers had refused to back down and the femme had been locked into the chamber and had slipped into a heavy recharge-like state.

With all their comrades secured and the ship's course plotted into the computer, the twins moved into the command room and settled in for the first part of their journey...

...they say time is relevant for many things. Others not so much. Time moves at different paces for us all. By the time the Cybertronians came into orbit around their home planet, life on Earth would have changed and their human friends would have long since been gone and buried... but they still thought of them, wishing now, as they came out of their stasis chambers, that their friends could have seen what they'd helped fight for so long ago.

Stormfire stood with her fathers as Cybertron came into view.

"I can heal this place," she said softly. "I feel it inside of me, the sadness of our home... I know now what I have to do." The twins nodded and Sunstreaker turned to look at Optimus Prime. The leader gave him a rare look of peace and serenity and Sunstreaker turned back to his daughter.

"Welcome home, Storm," he whispered softly.

Welcome home...

_I apologize for the rather quick conclusion but, at the time this story was being written, back in 2008, things in RL were rather hectic. I hope to write a sequel to this at some point. Thank you for reading and I hope you have reviewed._


End file.
